Travel to the Founders and back
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: When Harry feel like running away from his Hogwarts and his Great Grandmother that he didn't know he had because of the rape and abuse from the Headmaster and the Dursley but when he gets married he find a lot of things as well meet his mother towards the latter chapters. Place on Hold
1. Chapter 1

Travel to the Founders and back

Chapter 1

Harry was almost sixteen and return back to Dursley home feeling like shite wondering why he was still alive and his godfather Sirius Black had died. He felt like he wanted to die. So, he wanted to write to McGonagall and let her know that he wanted to die because all his loves one that he was close are and he felt it was his fault.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I wanted to let you know that I will not be coming back to school because every person that I know or get close always dies so I going to go somewhere that I can be alone and not hurt anybody more._

_I hope you do understand that what I am doing this for everyone sake around me. I will be back in time to fight Voldemort when I am ready so don't look for me please I care to much for you and I know that you are someone I began to feel like a mother figure to me so don't worry I will be there when it is time to fight._

_Love Harry Potter your close friend_

Hedwig take Professor McGonagall thank you.

_Dear Harry_

_Can I come see you so we can talk about why you are hurting so much or are you going shut me out as well? You usually let me talk to you about classes but not personal things. Please let me help you through this Harry I want to help you._

_Sincerely yours Professor McGonagall_

This the follow day that this letter gets sent Hedwig takes Professor McGonagall thank you.

_Professor McGonagall_

_I need to go to Gringotts soon and get Sirius Will read so I am not going to be here and I don't know I will be back. Because I am leaving soon after that where I am going I am not sure._

_Yours truly Harry_

_Harry,_

_Please don't leave and run away let me come and talk to you least before you go Harry._

_Professor McGonagall_

The next day Harry has Hedwig to send this letter to his Professor. Also take this to Hermione as well.

_Professor McGonagall _

_I am not waiting sorry because you don't deserve me as one of your cubs._

_Harry_

_P.S. Bye Professor_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope your summer will go well and I will be away so you won't be able to find me or send me letters just have a nice summer and tell Ron I am not going to be around or Ginny_ _that I like her a sister nothing more._

_Harry_

Take these to McGonagall and Hermione thank You. You can stay with her for the summer okay Hedwig. I will have the rest of my stuff.

Harry need go to Gringotts to here Sirius will which he left all his stuff to Harry and he also left paper work written up to make him emancipated.

When Harry went to Gringotts and talk to the goblin Director Ragnok for Sirius will. Lord Potter it is my greatest pleasure to have you signed these papers at reading the will. In the will Sirius wanted you to be emulated and become an adult. Doing this you will get your Potter will read also and that will cause you to travel back in time to right before the Hogwarts was build? You will land near one of the founder at this time. Will let Professor McGonagall know I will be back.

Sirius left you everything to you and here the Lord Black ring. Sirius ask you one thing that is you to bring back Andromeda Tonks ~nee~ Black and Nymphadora Tonks to the black family. Here are the papers to sign and then you will have to say it with the ring in the air.

I Harry James Potter-Black willfully bring in Andromeda Tonks ~nee~ Blacks and Nymphadora Tonks back to the family of Blacks with all the rights therefore So Mote Be It. With that it brings the light around the Andromeda and Nymphadora and Harry feeling the light. Ragnok will take the amount of the bride dairy of 500,000 and give it to Andromeda so that she can have it please. Give Nymphadora the sun of 50,000 Galleons of gold into her vault also. It will be done Lord Black.

Lord Potter here is the ring of the Potter estate as well. How about going down to your vault and you will probably be not coming back for a while. Before I do that can you have your healer take the blocks off? So they did take the blocks and took care of curse. Ragnok, will you give this to letter to Minerva for me please? Tell her that I will be back when I can be back. It will be in this year though and I won't be a student either. I also want to be able to have a test ready for me. The test should be the gaunt test at Ministry. Also give this letter to Amelia about the Dursley.

To come back to this time come back to Gringotts and ask for Rognik and he will take you down to where you need to go to come back, you might be bring a wife back just hang on to her and she will come with you.

"Ragnok do you know who my wife is going be" ask Harry.

I have on authority that it is one founder's I don't know which one. When you come back from where you are going look me up please.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I just found I can go to see my true father and I am going and don't know when I will be back. I hope you will understand that am hurting and don't want to live sorry Professor._

_Harry_

"So is this all I need to do right now Ragnok. Will you let Dumbledore and send this letter to McGonagall for her knows that I am gone on training trip but not where I am going please?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I will see this letter to McGonagall and let Dumbledore know that you're gone for a while" said Ragnok.

Or am I going to return the same time asked Harry.

No you will be gone for a while and come when you are ready. It will be a different month so I will inform your Headmaster that you went to train and where they cannot communicate with you. Take care my friend and I will see you when you come back. You will be known Harry Black or Black Prince said Ragnok.

Harry left out the door and taken him to the healer first and got heal from the blocks then, he was taken to his vault Potter got what he needed and then went to the other vault that will send him back in time.

He found books that was from that time frame or near by the time and decided he was going to take the books with him and the parchment, ink and quill. He was able get the older robes and used them as well.

He took his magical trunk with him so he can be used it.

When he left the vault he was knocked out by the door of Salazar Slytherin being unconscious so Salazar came to the door and saw the young man. When Harry woke up he asked?

"Where am I to the young man standing by the bed he was in" asked Harry?

"I am Salazar Slytherin and what is your name" asked Salazar?

I am Lord Harry Black. Harry told Salazar that he was Parselmouth and knows how to read Parselmagic.

"Thank you for helping me and saving my life." Harry said.

Sal asked "Harry where he is from."

Harry said "I am from the future."

Sal and Harry got to know each other through several months even went into a year as they talk to each other and laugh. Harry learn with Sal from books in Sal Library and books from Lord Library all he could and did wizard duels for fun and Sal taught all the magic that he knows and became blood brother. Harry told Sal the prophecy that was about him. Salazar told Harry that they could learn different of magic from different countries.

Salazar taught him Occlumency and Legilimency and Harry master it so he can protect his mind. Then Sal said "let go to different parts of world and learned there magic."

Sal also taught him how is a Swordsmanship so he can discipline Harry mine and improve his mine to think and not to worry about his past. Harry also could keep a clear mine and manage the past.

Harry said sound like wonderful idea.

Harry and Sal travel around the world learning different types of magic. Harry and Sal went to the Egypt and help the Egyptian and learned their magic. Like some battle spells and light necromancy. Some of the rituals, raising the dead, understand the charms, runes, and spells which part of the dark arts. Harry and Salazar went to save the Egyptian Pharaoh daughter that was kidnapped. They went through dueling other wizards and witches.

After they prove themselves by getting rid of their enemy, Harry and Sal went to the Vampires and learned all about Blood magic. The blood magic can be used in runes, rituals, and in the spells. Vampire's magic is the most deadly and strongest magic around on earth. Harry and Sal went to helped the Vampires princess to save from there enemy.

Through their travels Harry and Sal ran into a Goblins family being attacked by two Wizards that was evil. When they got rid of the evil wizards and save the goblins family, the goblins form a ritual to put a mark and bring them in the family. The ritual put a tattoo on their forehead and left arm showing that they are honorary goblins. They also taught them there language and their magic with runes and spells of wandless magic and how to use their language in their spell through wandless magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Travel to the Founders

Chapter 2

Then they went to Greece and land in front of a family and learned the way they bond with animals to becoming an animgus. They taught them how to enter and mingle with the animals and how to sum animals and tame them for the sentiment being. Before they did this they had to prove themselves by getting rid of Dark Evil Wizards that was killing their people. So Harry and Sal went and did what they needed to do to get rid of the dark evil wizards to safe the people of Greece. After that they learn all their magic the abilities that would let them be an animgus in a duel and still win.

Then they travel to India and got accuse that they stole a family's daughter.

Harry said "we got here after your daughter was taken how we can get your daughter back you."

Sal said "who stole your daughter and how can we find them?"

The family saw which way the evil wizard went and Harry and Sal went to get their daughter back from the evil wizards. Sal wanted to kill his brother and Harry took his wand away. By yelling Expellairmus and receiving Sal wand. After they got the daughter they learn the magic that was taught in India and how to sword fight in the duels with the magic together.

Sal was very unhappy with Harry and asked why he couldn't let him do it. Harry said "he important to the wizarding world in future." They went to Paris and learn their magic helping a family gets their children from another evil wizard. Harry and Sal learn the language and there magic to help in runes and their sword fight and hand to hand combat.

When they landed to Scotland after their travels they were at their tale end of road. They were at the spot they wanted to be so they can build a school with the others witches and wizard. One of them was an aura reader and Harry had to yell at Salazar to relax his excitement and calm him down because we have an aura reader here.

Harry went to the others and started talking to them. I am Helga Hufflepuff and I could teach you how to do healing and potions. I am Godric Gryffindor I can teach them how to do battle magic along with Wand lord and staff magic.

"Hi Harry my name is Rowena Ravenclaw and can teach you some more Runes and Arthimacy along with charms. Would you share what you know of Runes and blood runes please" asked Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It would my pleasure Rowena" said Harry.

So they talk and got to know each other.

Harry was asleep and heard someone walking into his hut around 5:30 am wondering who it was because Salazar would know better than entering without letting him know he entering his bedroom. So when the person enters his bedroom Harry jump and asked why you entered without telling me Rowena.

"Rowena is there something wrong that you came in my bedroom" said Harry.

"No, Harry I couldn't sleep" said Rowena.

Harry came up to her, Rowena found out that Harry sleep in his boxers and that all. Rowena asked "can we be together since Helga and Godric woke me up please."

At this time that Harry put his clothes back on after summing them. Harry went to the lake with Rowena and sat down. "Rowena there is something you need to know before you get involve with me" said Harry.

"What is that Harry" said Rowena?

"That is that I am from the future and if we start something I would want you to come back with me" said Harry. "I can take one with me maybe that is all."

"So do you want this to continue between the two of us?" Harry asked.

"Harry" said Rowena "I don't care if you are from the future or not I still want you and I am falling in love with you."

Harry and Rowena kiss and felt that there was a connection to each other and Rowena just realize that they were soul bound together so she wanted him to commute their connection.

"Are you sure about this because, I won't make love you unless you married me. I wanted to go out with you first then before we will get married and then we will go back to the future" said Harry.

"Harry did you see that glow from us" asked Rowena.

"Yes, Rowena I did why is that" asked Harry.

"That's show us that we are soul bounded to each other which mean we are married" said Rowena. "Harry makes love to me and commutes our bond please."

So Harry asked "Rowena are you sure about this."

"Yes, Harry I am sure" said Rowena.

So they went back to his hut and they both strip their clothes off and Harry put several wards and spells to keep anyone from coming in on them. He also put several silence charms and wards so no one hear them. As they made love by start cresting Rowena body first and went slowly from her neck next her breast that was about C cup. Then he went to her sex area and asked her to open legs. Oh Rowena you're gorgeous then he started to use his tongue and made her come several times.

Harry finished and said "are you really sure because I don't want force you."

"Harry just makes love to me please" said Rowena.

So, Harry started to enter her and slowly causing Rowena screamed Harry name out and when they done. They made love several more times. Until they had fell asleep together in each other arms for an hour or two. Then when they woke they got dress and Harry took down the wards and spell. They were going to find the other holding each other hands. As their glow was still there looking as a golden glow.

Helga asked "Rowena can I talk to you."

Rowena said "yes and followed her a little ways from Harry."

"Rowena are you to together now" asked Helga.

"Yes Helga we are soul bonded and a form of marriage. We thought of getting married soon" said Rowena.

"Let us start planning it so you can be fully and properly married like Godric and I was married remembered" said Helga.

Harry walk to the ladies and asked.

"Rowena can we see Merlin please now?" Harry asked.

So, Harry walked with Rowena towards the Ollivander's Wands and walk in said "hello to Merlin."

Merlin returned and said "hello to Harry and Rowena."

Harry said "you are Merlin are not."

"Yes, my boy I am your father" said Merlin.

"I was wondering if this is why I was supposed come back to this time" said Harry.

"Your mother was thrown back to this time and we met and got married then she was pregnant within three years and was taken from me" said Merlin. "So I work out with the goblin so you can come back and see me if needed at any time Harry. How you are Rowena and Harry by way are you okay Harry."

No, Dad I am not okay I needed to talk to you for a long time I felt abandon from everyone all the time and no one to talk to dad" said Harry.

"Harry has you ever talk to great grandmother" said Merlin.

"No, she died isn't she" said Harry.

"No, Harry her not on your adopted father side" said Merlin.

"Then who is that dad" said Harry.

"Minerva McGonagall. I'll talk to her about things about you" said Merlin.

"Why didn't she tell me or let me go to Hogsmeade then in my third year?" Harry asked.

"She was trying to not revile herself and keep you and her safe" said Merlin.

"But dad I needed her than" said Harry.

"Why did you not go to her than" said Merlin. "After all, that happens to you."

"I didn't know who to trust anymore." Harry said.

"Rowena could you give me, sometimes together with Harry please, so he can talk to me by himself" said Merlin.

"Alright Merlin I will but I would like to know so I can help you go through what you are going through Harry" said Rowena. "Alright sweetly I will in time tell you."

So, Rowena went to Helga to talk to her and Harry started talking to his dad.

"Harry what happen to you when you were growing up" said Merlin.

"Dad I was rape several times and force to do chore like slave house elf. When I wasn't done on time I would never get food or water and I would get a beating from the Dursley" said Harry.

"Harry who raped you beside the uncle Vernon you live with when you were growing up" asked Merlin. "I was rape by the Headmaster and his pet potion master several times" said Harry. "Harry do you know who your godmothers are" asked Merlin.

"Yes dad I know of one that was my friends mother Alice Longbottom. But who is my other one" Harry said.

"I don't know son. "Let me visit your Grandmother in her dream and tell her that she need to get a hold of her and have her tell you when you get back" said Merlin.

"But, she doesn't know I left to come here" said Harry.

"Yes, she does but she doesn't know your name you are using" said Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Travel to the Founders

Chapter 3

Harry kept talking to his dad and got all his hurt out and madness that people have done to him was able to see Minerva point view after talking to him and why she kept secret.

"Dad can I talk to you later and I was wondering would you do the official marriage bonding" asked Harry.

"Harry you and Rowena are soul bonded and are already commuted it." Merlin said.

"Yes, dad we did than yes I will when you are ready" said Merlin.

"I would like to teach you my skills as well son so you can pass it along to our family" said Merlin.

So Merlin and Harry work the skills that he need to learn he started to learn broom crafting and some the important advance spell that their know he even went and got a copy of the family book with spells and genealogy for the Emrys and Wyllt's family. Then he gave the books to all the technics that Merlin taught Harry.

Then he taught him how to put the charms in the broom but have him wait to let it dry. They went to get some wood so he can learn the wand lore. As they gather the wood Merlin taught how to find the best and how goes get the unicorn's hair and horn from them that were ready to give it up.

Then he learned how to work with the wood then Merlin gave him stock and other stuff that he needed. He had Harry sit down and learned how to put the Runes and core in after his work the staff that would turn into a wand. Than when Harry was done he started thinking more about Rowena and see if he was right.

"Will you teach Helena when she is born and she can pass it through her as well. Yes, son I will. Is Rowena pregnant" asked Merlin?

"Yes dad but she doesn't know it yet?" Harry said.

"How do you know and she doesn't know yet" said Merlin.

"Because dad I am empathy and I can tell when someone is pregnant" said Harry.

"Dad I need to find her and let her know okay" said Harry.

"Alright son you can" said Merlin.

"Harry I am going to see Minerva in her dreams so I don't shock her to much okay" said Merlin.

"Alright dad whatever is needed to help me in the future." Harry said.

Minerva was sleeping in the future and she was dreaming of what was happen to her grandson. When Merlin popped in her dream, "Minerva" said Merlin "please don't be alarmed. I came tell you that your grandson is with me and that he is really struggling badly.

He did find someone to keep alive at that and they are in love. Did you know that he was rape by the headmaster and Severus Snape? Along with Vernon and his friends, this happen a lot he didn't tell me when it started but be aware that he has planned to duel to end, unless you or I can stop the duel" said Merlin.

"Minerva he is doing well here with me and we will teach all the magic that he needs to pass along to his children. He is soul bonded to Rowena and she will be coming back in his time of twenty years older, your time of about around September 1 or August 31 of this year.

He will be doing the test that needs to put him as the NEWTs and Masteries. I am going to leave your dream and you are going to think this a dream and only dream but it is not just a dream it is vision of us talking. This was my way to communicate to you and I am sorry for scaring you" said Merlin.

When Minerva woke she felt a really strange feeling that she was going to need to talk to Harry when he get back and that she needed to talk to Amelia too. So she floo call Amelia and ask to make some time for her and she needed to talk to her about Harry.

When Amelia answers the floo she told Minerva to come through and they could talk to each other. Amelia you need to tell Harry that you are his godmother and that he wants to duel Albus because of what he and Severus did to him. Minerva what did they do to him ask Amelia.

Amelia they rape him and so did Vernon and his friends. Harry wanted to die before he left to see his dad so I don't know how I can talk to him out it so he didn't wants to stay alive until I found that he was soul bonded with founder.

"Minerva how did he do that" ask Amelia.

He was able to go and meet the real dad said Minerva.

Who is his real dad ask Amelia.

I can't tell because I gave an Oath so we need to ask him said Minerva.

Amelia he is really struggling and doesn't feel like he want to be a part of our world and just want to be with his dad is all said Minerva.

Minerva I wish I could have been told this before he left and helped him with his feeling said Amelia.

I know me too said Minerva. I even tried but he pushed me away.

"What are we going to do" said Amelia.

I don't know said Minerva.

Meanwhile Harry went to Rowena got together and he talk to her about what had happen to him and felt like it was right to talk about it to her.

"Helga, would you check Rowena to see if she pregnant?' Harry asked.

"Sure," said Helga.

"How do you know Harry?" Rowena said.

"I can feel it within you" said Harry.

So, Helga checked and found that she was pregnant with a daughter.

"Let's name her Helena Ravenclaw okay" said Harry.

"That sound good Harry but, are sure" said Rowena.

"Yes I am sure of it" said Harry.

"Alright, Harry that will be her name when she is born" said Rowena.

"We also need to build the school which was Hogwarts" said Harry.

"But Harry we need get the land to build the castle and the money to buy the land" said Helga.

"I have the money but we need the buy the land near by the Hogsmeade village" said Harry.

"Do you know where I am talking about Rowena?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I do know where that is at" said Rowena.

"Shall we get the other and find the others and go to the land and buy it Rowena" said Harry.

"That sound like a good idea Harry" said Rowena.

"Harry before we do that can I have a little bit of time with you please" said Rowena.

"Yes you can have some time with me" said Harry.

"Harry how long did you know that your father was Merlin" said Rowena.

"I found out right before I was to come here and learn what I can. I did an inheritance test and it show that I was the son of Merlin and adopted father of James Potter. I didn't know how my mother came here to this time but she did and married Merlin and was pregnant with me then she came back and married James then she told him what had happen so James adopted me because he love my mother and Merlin was concreted dead by that time," said Harry.

The only one new was my great grandmother which I didn't know at that time. You see both of my godfathers died and one godmother was put in the Hospital from a prolong Cruciatus Curse spell. I don't know who the other one is though Rowena.

"Well do you want to know anything else or should we go to the get the others now" said Harry. "Well I need to check and see when Merlin wants me to any learned any other of his knowledge of spells and technics to pass on to our children."

So Harry went to see Merlin to find out when he want to teach him. "Harry I will find you before the school gets finishes okay and builds a chamber for you and me. My group will be balance of all the children that has all of the others houses." Merlin said.

Harry and Rowena went to get the others. Harry got Salazar while Rowena got Helga and Godric so they could find out who they need to buy the land for the school. "Harry" said Salazar "you were talking to Rowena without us."

"Well we did talk about what Rowena wanted to know about me and life since we're soul bond, but we felt that we need to get you guys so we can get the land together okay Sal" said Harry.

"Alright Harry where do we need to go" said Godric.

"To get this land right next to Hogmeade Village" said Harry.

Godric said "this land is mine because it was given to me after my battle in 982 AD."

"So do we need to pay you or are you going to donate so we can build the school" said Harry.

"We need the money for supplies Harry that all" said Godric.

"We got the money for the supplies without worry said Harry and Sal together.

They said let us start the school. When the school was half finish which took almost four years and they were talking about houses and secret chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Travel to the Founders and back

Chapter 4

Harry felt it was time to revile his secret to the others. So he said that he was from the future and that Merlin was his dad that is why he came back this time to talk to him and find friends along the way. Harry wasn't going to a house "but Merlin wants a house for him to teach here" said Harry.

Godric and Helga please don't get mad that I didn't tell you this but I won't have a house along with you guys. There will be six founders because we are inviting Merlin in the school as a Founder but I will not have house. I am from the future so this would be changing the future if I have house. I need to go back and fight a dark evil wizard that is in my time. I am telling you before we finish because I feel that I shouldn't keeping this from you anymore. I hope you are not mad at me.

"Harry since we are not finish and you choose to tell Helga and me we aren't mad at you" said Godric.

"I hope it was only Rowena and me going back because we're married. Is that okay with you guys?" Harry asked.

Harry and Rowena got married by Merlin and when the school was beginning the school they had a child name Helena Ravenclaw she was about 1 year old.

Harry and Rowena was getting ready to go back when the child was 5 years old They ask Helga and Godric to raise her rest of the way and they will see her in the future. Salazar you need to have a child before we go back or you will have to stay because of the child is needed to bring forth my line in the future or it will change the future and I don't want that to change.

So Salazar got married to Gwen and had a son when she had him she died right after the birth. He named him Salazin Slytherin. And asked close friends to raise him to be good and help with the school. The friend was Gwen sister and mother. So they said they would and help with the school. This was when the school was finish and Harry learned the magic that his father wanted him to learn to pass it along the family.

When the secret chambers were finish the chamber that was Harry was known as the Prince Black chamber was right by Ravenclaw chamber, Hufflepuff Chamber main level by kitchen, Salazar secret chamber hidden chamber and Merlin chamber was seventh floor by Gryffindor chamber. Then they finish the school and chose the lines that represent their house.

Godric said I want the Brave and fearless for mine.

Helga said she want the loyalty and hard working.

Rowena said "I want the bright and smart scholars."

Salazar said "I want the cunning and ambitious students."

Merlin said "he want the ones that fits in all the other houses together known as the Phoenix house. Harry will be over that house in the future."

So that was the houses they all put their books in the chambers for later. Merlin said that Harry was his heir as his son.

They stay a while longer to give Harry a chance to be the first Headmaster Harry Black.

It's was time for Harry and Rowena to go back to the future and Salazar said "he was coming back too." To help fight the war against the Slytherin Heir that was from his brother heir and not him.

So Godric and Helga went with Harry, Rowena and Salazar to say goodbye to them. At Gringotts lobby before going down to the vault. Harry went to the desk and asked for Rognik. So the Goblin went to get him, Harry hug Godric and Helga goodbye. Rowena said raise her and teach with the help of Merlin and Salazar did the same as well.

When Rognik came he said who going down to that vault. Harry said "Rowena and Salazar as well as himself are going." He said okay follow me to the carts. So they did and went back to the future and when they came out of the vault they asked to go see Ragnok. The goblin did and he went and asked where the ancestor home of the Potters is.

Rowena asked "Harry is you Potter or Black?"

"Rowena I am both Harry James Potter-Black. We didn't want to change the Past and future that is why I went with Black only" said Harry. "Ragnok let do my inheritance test."

Ragnok took some blood and did the inheritance and came up to being Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin heir. You are also Peverell, Potter, Black, Evans, and McGonagall heir as well.

"How did I get that one?" Harry asked.

"Minerva is your adopted great grandmother Harry. Charles is your adopted grandfather" said Ragnok.

"Harry you shouldn't get mad she was protecting you and her by not telling you okay" said Rowena.

"Thank you sweetheart shall we go and shock her Rowena," asked Harry.

"That sound like a brilliant plan to get back at her" said Rowena.

"Just say Potter Manor and you will be there. You will need to activate the wards to see the Manor" said Ragnok.

"Ragnok what is the date" asked Harry

"Harry, it is Aug 31, 1996" said Ragnok. "Harry they will be get of the Express soon."

"Okay we will meet them there thank you my friend" said Harry. "Where the floo so we can go to the school."

"Right you can use my personal one, Harry" said Ragnok.

"Thank you again my friend" said Harry.

Before, you go Harry my friend turn towards him as he said did you save a goblin family in the past. Ragnok said "that is what I thought you save one of my ancestor did you Harry in past."

"We did save a goblin family but I didn't know they were yours ancestor Ragnok." Harry said.

"It fact it was my grandfather, Harry. That mark is my grandfather mark said Ragnok"

"Ragnok it was Salazar and me that did save them from two evil wizards" said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry for that and letting me to be able to be born" said Ragnok.

"You're welcome Ragnok we can't change the future can we." Harry said.

"You're right my friend so see later" said Ragnok.

As Rowena and Harry step in the floo with powder and said McGonagall office Hogwarts and was off. Salazar did the same and he left. "Well Hello Grandmother" said Harry.

"Harry, how did you grow up so fast and who told you?" McGonagall said.

"Well grandma I was told by the bank and I was confused when I was told because you never said anything" said Harry. "We have a lot to talk about. Now don't you think?"

"Yes, we do and who is the beautiful woman stand by you and the other person also" asked McGonagall.

"Grandma may I introduce to my wife Rowena Ravenclaw Potter and my blood brother Salazar Slytherin" said Harry.

Just then Minerva fainted. "Sweethearts do you think we should enervate her" asked Harry?

"I think she would like you to Harry" said Rowena. "By way what house were you in anyway."

"It was Flitwick which is Ravenclaw of course grandmother was mad" said Harry. "I could have gone to Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor but I felt Ravenclaw should be one. Because I felt smarter than braver and cunning so the house hat put in Ravenclaw. It took the hat a long time about thirty minute to sort me" said Harry.

"Enervate and Grandmother Minerva woke up. Harry did I dream that you married a founder to Ravenclaw" asked Minerva.

"No, Minerva you didn't dream" said Harry. "I did marry a founder of Ravenclaw."

"Shall I invite Albus the Headmaster because I think he would like to hear about this, no I didn't want to change history did I sweetheart" said Harry.

"No, you didn't other than marry me" said Rowena. "Because it said I married and had a daughter name Helena Ravenclaw it just didn't say who and where I went to after I left school."

"Okay Harry I will floo Albus and you can tell your story" said McGonagall. Does Albus have a Defence teacher? Harry asked.

"No, Harry he was still looking" said Minerva.

"Then, I will go take my NEWTs and Mastery and teach if he will let me" said Harry.

"You will have too asked him. Let us call him down to my office" said McGonagall.

So Minerva went to her floo and asked Albus to come through. Then was a green light and Albus came out the floo.

"Harry my boy you look older, how old are you Harry" asked Albus.

"Well Headmaster you could say that I am 35 years old" said Harry.

"How did you get that old" asked Albus.

Row does answer before she let Harry answer so they didn't have another faint. "Headmaster Harry came to past about 982 AD and befriended Salazar and went around learning different magic from different countries before he befriended Helga, Godric, and myself and help us build Hogwarts" said Rowena.

"Harry did you change history" asked Albus?

"Albus answer one question of mine was there a Harry Black known as Prince Black? Harry asked.

"Yes Harry there were and he wrote book that I know of at the time" said Albus.

Meantime Minerva was listening with content of hearing what happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Travel to the founder and back

Chapter 5

"Bingo Albus that was me, Albus no I didn't change history, other than marrying my lovely wife Rowena" Harry said.

"It did tell Rowena husband was the Prince Black" said Albus. "So you didn't change history."

"It did say she and Salazar left after his wife died and had his sister-in-law raise his son. Helga and Godric raise Rowena and Prince Black daughter after they left" said Minerva. "But they didn't know where you went to at the time."

"Thank you, Godric for not telling" said Rowena.

"So, Harry was that you" asked Albus.

"Yes Albus and Grandma that was me. I did write quite a few books" said Harry.

"Alright Harry" said Rowena "quit being modest you wrote 45 books of your knowledge because I and Helga asked you too."

"Harry" said Minerva "you wrote books."

"Yes grandma I did" said Harry.

"Harry just calls me Min instead of grandma' said Minerva.

"Why" asked Harry?

"I want you to call me that instead of grandma" said Minerva.

"Well alright Min I was having fun getting back at you for not telling me and hearing it from the bank in my inheritance test and father" said Harry.

Oh is that where you heard it looking at Albus when she said that to him. "Albus I told you I needed to tell him before his inheritance test" said Minerva.

"Harry don't get a mad at Min I asked her not to tell you" said Albus.

"I figure when my sweetheart told me there was a good reason" said Harry.

"Thank you Rowena for not letting Harry not to get mad me" said Minerva.

"So, are you a Founder well-kept secret one" asked Albus

"No, I don't have a house because that would change history and I didn't want to do that" said Harry. "That why Hogwarts calls me Prince Black."

"Well Albus I thought you would want me take my NEWTs and Mastery in several subjects shortly. If you want me to teach Defence" said Harry.

"Okay Harry I will let you said Albus.

"So don't get mad if I don't show up until later and Min I would like to talk you with just Rowena and I if that would be okay with you" said Harry.

"That find because I want to know who my great granddaughter is Harry" said Minerva.

"How do you know we had a daughter yet" asked Harry.

"The history says Rowena had a daughter" said Minerva.

"Then you should know who it is Min" said Harry.

"Is it Helena" asked Min,

"Yes grandma it is her. Go say hi to her and tell her that her mom and dad will come and see her soon" said Harry.

"Harry is you being cheeky to Min" asked Rowena; "yes dear I am just given her hard time." Harry said.

Whack

"Ouch what was that for sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"For keep given Min a hard time it was Albus that made her not telling you" said Rowena.

"Thank you, Rowena for getting Harry to understand" said Min.

"No problem Min" said Rowena.

"Salazar why don't you check on your chamber, talk with your sister heir okay. Albus can you introduce Sal to Severus please," asked Harry.

"Sure Harry I would love to" said Albus.

"Rowena do you want to go with me or do you want to stay and visit" said Harry.

"I want to be with you Harry" said Rowena.

"Alright let us go to Ministry" said Harry. "Min I will be back to talk to you without Albus okay."

"Min is Amelia still there" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry she is and would love a visit with you" said Min with smirk.

"Please let her know I am coming" said Harry.

"After, we use your floo to the ministry. I think she is going to freak out. You know what I mean" said Harry.

"Alright Harry I will tell her and not to give any information about you. See you later" said Min.

Harry and Rowena went to the floo and went to the ministry atrium, then check in with the visitor and said DMLE and education department.

"Wotcha Harry said Tonks and who the lovely lady with you. Hello Tonks and is Rowena Potter" said Harry. "Thank you, Harry Potter-Black and Rowena Ravenclaw-Potter" said Tonks in check clerk.

The DMLE is on the fourth floor and turn left said Tonks nice to see you again Harry.

"Thank you for your help Tonks" said Harry.

"No problem Harry and nice to meet Rowena" said Tonks.

As Harry and Rowena, went to DMLE and knock on the door of Amelia office. "Come-in" Amelia said.

"Harry good to see you looking well, but you change and who is this lovely lady" asked Amelia.

"Do I call you Amelia or is it Madam Bones" said Harry.

"Amelia will do Harry thank you anyway" said Amelia.

"Amelia this lovely and wonderful lady is my wife" said Harry.

"Your wife and how is that when you're only 16 Harry?" Amelia said.

"Well Amelia I am exactly 35 years old and my wife name is Rowena Ravenclaw-Potter." Harry said.

"Okay I need to sit down and you need to explain" said Amelia.

"That will have to be waiting until later because I came to take my NEWTs and Masteries" said Harry.

"Here is the gaunt test because Minerva told me that you came to take the test" said Amelia. "Let go to the conference room and I will get us some drinks okay."

So, they went to the conference room and Harry took the gaunt and finish in less than three hours and did the practical part in less than an hour. Harry got his results within an hour with high marks.

"Harry, how did you do well on potions part as well" asked Amelia.

I learned by my blood brother said Harry.

Can I have a result record to give to Min please? Harry asked.

"Amelia why don't you come to the school tomorrow and I will tell you then okay along with Minerva" said Harry.

"Harry did anybody tell you who yours godmother was" asked Amelia.

"No, other than Alice Longbottom why Amelia, all I knew was my godfathers Sirius and James" said Harry.

"I am your godmother and it was great to meet your wife" said Amelia.

"Thank you Amelia I might have some questions because one thing my wife doesn't know is my past. She loves me for who I am and not for prophecy" said Harry.

"Harry will you tell me the prophecy" asked Amelia.

"I will when you come and I can control who hears it okay" said Harry.

"Can you seal your office than I will" said Harry.

Harry I will seal the office because I want to know said Amelia.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Amelia will talk the meaning of it later said Harry.

"So, we will see you then Amelia. I need to get back before the feast" said Harry.

"I think I am coming to with you" said Amelia.

So, Harry apparated them right to the Great Hall right before the student arrived.

"Sweetheart will you stop show off" said Rowena.

"No, Rowena I won't" said Harry.

"Harry how did you do that?" Amelia asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 6

"We as in Rowena and I, Sal are keyed in to Hogwarts okay Amelia and I own the Ministry as well because of Merlin" said Harry. "Have a seat and I will go ahead get Albus with meeting that I will interrupt."

"Thank you, Harry first how did you do on your tests?" Albus asked.

Amelia had me do the gaunt test and I got I+ on all subjects. She was in the room when I took the test along with Rowena so I didn't cheat said Harry.

Albus you got one smart professor on your hands said Amelia. As they walk in Great Hall.

"I think he would put my old supervisor to shame" said Amelia.

"What subjects Amelia did he test on" asked Albus.

"Albus let's just say I came into my inheritance shall we" said Harry.

"Let see all subjects with highest and that with Alchemy and Wand lore was I+" said Amelia.

"Did I miss any Harry?" Amelia asked. Amelia you did I took Staff making got I+ on those as well" said Harry.

Professor Snape was not happy because Harry got Masteries in Potions and Alchemy.

"Well done my boy. You earn a Defence Professor like I thought you would" said Albus.

"Thank you, Albus" said Harry. "Hello Madam Pomfrey, Professor Spout, Hagrid, and all the other Professors. This wonderful lady is my wife Rowena Ravenclaw-Potter."

"Well Harry we are going to close so you can meet your friends at the door if that okay. And Harry will you continue with DA" asked Albus.

"No Albus I was going to do the Dueling club. Amelia will you bring auror Tonks, Shackabolt, Dawlin, and Remus for the first dueling class which will be Next Tuesday at 8:00 pm." Harry said.

"Sound good" said Amelia.

"On the sign sheet put it for fourth to seventh years Albus will that do for you" said Harry.

Yes, Harry that will do said Albus.

"_Hogwarts sweetheart will you raise your wards up and bring then to the fullness" said Harry. "Use some my power to do it and not let Albus had control the wards at all."_ In his mind he said.

"Harry did you do something to bring the wards up in this castle" asked Albus.

Just then Severus couldn't handle the castle because of the Dark Mark that was on him and had to leave the castle.

"Harry what you did do" ask Rowena. "In mind link to Harry, I just raise the ward that was down to the Dark Mark" said Harry.

"Someone lower the defense wards in the castle to allow a dark mark person comes in and I just raise them was all. Severus will have to get rid of the dark mark if he is to teach that all" said Harry.

"Salazar you are going helped me with the Dueling class blood brother" said Harry.

"Sure Blood Brother I won't miss this for anything" said Sal.

"Oh Amelia this is Salazar Slytherin my blood brother" said Harry.

"Amelia did you tell Harry what I ask you to tell him" asked Minerva?

"Yes Min I told him and he want to talk with me and you at a later time" said Amelia.

"Harry go to the door and greets the student's with your wife and friend" said Albus.

So they went and did that as the student just started to come in to sit down. "Harry" said Hermione "how are you doing?"

"I find and we will talk later" said Harry. "Hi Ron how was your summer."

"Find Harry why didn't you write?" Ron asked.

"I was busy" said Harry. "Go sit down we will talk on weekend okay. Hi Neville I thinking between my friends and I will be able to cure your parents okay."

Let me know Harry said Neville.

After, the other entire student came in sit down and Harry, Ro, and Sal went to the Head Table to sit down.

Professor McGonagall went to get the first year and brought them in to be sorted and when that was done. Albus stood up to make his announcement for the year.

Good Evening and welcome back to those already have been here and welcome to first years. We got a couple of announcement. The forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Now we have a couple of new professor to announce for Defence we got Professors Potter-Black, For Dueling class on Tuesday evening we have Professor Potter-Black and Professor Slytherin. We will have Professor Slytherin as a potion master until Professor Snape is able to come back.

Just then there were several seventh year student ends up becoming unconscious.

"Harry you need to bring those wards down" said Albus.

"No, Albus I will take over your position if you don't get them out of here" said Harry.

I hope you will welcome these new Professors and give them your full attention.

"Sweetheart did you want to teach" asked Harry.

"Yes, I did okay we can work this out later okay" said Rowena.

Albus Rowena didn't want teach this subject she can help with Runes instead. If that is possible, let me see alright. You can just announce without asking Albus. We do need a Runes Professor because the one we had turned up missing. Then let Rowena do it the class.

Can I have your attention Professor Rowena Potter has agreed with taking professor Babbling place since she has gone missing. The class will be Ancient Runes. I am going to give her a couple's day to her to look at the class plans. Let the feast begin.

"Do you have a certain class plan for Defense or am I going to wing it. You're smart enough to wing it. Just look at the books and work with them" said Albus.

Right before the feast ended Albus again announce that "Defense will postpone for the first two days" said Albus.

"Give the Professor Potter-Black time to get ready for his Defence class. Now Prefect wills you take the first years up to the dorms, you're dismissing" said Albus.

"Harry, can I talk to you please before we go to bed please" said Hermione.

"Okay, Shall we my lady see what my best friends want. Than we can go to our chambers should we do yours, since mine is down underneath" said Harry. "Sound good with me Harry" said Rowena

"What can we do for you Hermione" asked Harry.

"I wanted just you" said Hermione.

"Well Hermione I don't go with other ladies unless my wife comes with me okay with you" said Harry.

"Where can we talk Harry" asked Hermione.

"Rowena do you want to take us up to you chambers" asked Harry.

Sure can do that, "Harry" said Rowena.

Harry said Filius.

Harry turned around and Flitwick asked is that "Rowena Ravenclaw"?

"Yes, it is Professor Flitwick" said Harry.

"I think I am in her chambers" said Filius.

"Is it in the tower that you stay in Professor," said Harry.

"Yes it is why" Filius said.

"That was her office not her chamber thank you for your concern Professor" said Harry.

"Her Chamber is right by it is that right sweetly?" Harry said.

"Yes you are right Harry" said Rowena.

So Harry and Rowena went to his wife chamber with Hermione to talk about what happen.

"Hermione what did you need by the way" asked Harry.

"Mom, dad" said Helena to Harry and Rowena and they turn around. "Hi sweetheart did you have fun growing up with your Aunt Helga and Uncle Godric" asked Harry.

"Yes mom and dad, I did its good, to see you again" said Helena.

We miss you really lots and wish we could of rise you Helena said Harry.

"You can leave and go to the next Great Adventure. We are glade you waited for us before you left" said Rowena.

Harry was holding Rowena while she cried. "It okay sweetheart I know it was hard to leave her for you and me both. At least our baby had a good up bring" said Harry. "Hermione, can we talk later because Rowena needs this time to get use to our time."

"Just answer one question and I won't tell anyone okay" said Hermione.

"What question is that" asked Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 7

"Harry did you go back in time and change history asked Hermione.

"Hermione I went back in time yes, did I change history no" said Harry. "If you read Hogwart-a-history I believe you would read about a Prince Black."

"Yes I did why" asked Hermione.

"That was me in history Hermione" said Harry.

"Okay Harry we can talk later now and I'll tell Ginny that you are married so she can stay with Dean Thomas" said Hermione. "I will Harry I don't think she will be happy because she wanted to be Mrs. Potter."

"She will have to live with it because I was not told and I love her as a sister like you. Beside Ron couldn't handle us together with his sister. Hermione, Ron got a thing for you. Get him to confess and make him tell you. See tomorrow alright if you don't mind" said Harry.

"I will let myself out thank you, Harry" said Hermione.

"Rowena are you okay dear asked Harry.

"Yes I am why" Rowena asked.

"Because I love you" said Harry.

"I just felt queasy" said Rowena.

Harry sends Madam Pomfrey a patronus and asking her to come to Rowena Chamber that had Helena with a book in the painting. When Madam Pomfrey came she asked "Harry what wrong."

"Rowena is not feeling well" said Harry. "She has a queasy stomach and felt like being sick."

"I think she could be pregnant but I not sure. Is this your first child?" Poppy asked.

"No, Poppy it not it our second" said Harry.

"Well I will scan her and see what is wrong with her" said Poppy. "Harry, she expecting twins do you want to know the sex of them."

"Yes we do" said Rowena.

"Then you are having a boy and a girl" said Poppy. "Harry you are going to be daddy again."

"Min what up" asked Harry.

"I just notice Poppy came in so I follow to make sure everything is okay" said Min.

"Shall I tell her that we are expecting twins for your second pregnancy sweetheart" asked Harry.

"Yes sweetheart we should" said Rowena.

"Min we are having twins and it a boy and a girl this time" said Harry.

"You never see to amaze me Harry" said Min.

"Min you would be bore if I didn't. So you were my dad's mother" ask Harry?

"No I was your dad grandmother and Dorea was Charles wife. It was Charles Joseph Potter and Dorea Glades Black was James parent. Charles father was Joseph Godric Potter and Minerva Athena McGonagall. I was 17 when I had Charles and he was 21 when he and his wife had James" said Min. "Harry go rest with your lovely wife, I wish you didn't grow up so fast."

"Min I wish you saw our first child when she was little" said Harry.

"Harry," said Helga. He turned to see Helga in the painting with Godric.

"What up my friends, did I just hear Poppy proclaim Rowena pregnant with twins?" Helga said.

"Yes, Helga you did a boy and a girl" said Harry.

"That is wonderful" said Helga.

"Harry who this lovely lady" asked Helga?

"Helga this lovely lady is Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor and Duty Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor" said Harry.

Godric you would be proud said Helga.

"Helga this is the lady is the one I was talking about that was always the one that gave me advice when I needed besides Head of Ravenclaw" said Harry.

"But I have new news beside Godric" said Harry.

"What is that Harry" said Godric.

"She is my great grandmother Godric isn't it wonderful" said Harry.

"That is great" said Godric.

Rowena hear is your daughter, she doing well and beautiful. Hello daddy and mommy said Helena.

"Hello Helena how are you doing" said Rowena.

"I am find and learning a lots of magic" said Helena.

"That is good did grandpa Merlin teach you some magic" ask Harry.

"Yes he did daddy" said Helena.

"We miss you and we wish we could be there with you" said Rowena and Harry together.

"Helena this is your second great grandmother Minerva Athena McGonagall-Potter."

"Harry I hope that I would be alive when you can take over as Headmaster of this school" said Minerva.

"Min I was the first Headmaster before we came back" said Harry.

"Will you show me your forms Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Yes tomorrow it is late to do tonight" said Harry. "Do you have the sixth year tomorrow at any time?"

"Yes, Harry I do have them right before lunch" said Min.

"Why don't I show you and them at that time and you can have example to show what they can work towards" said Harry. "Is that okay Min, I will see you then or at breakfast whichever comes first for us."

"See you then Harry and Rowena" said Min.

Harry and Rowena said "goodnight to Min" and head to bed.

The next morning Harry raise and found Rowena feeling sick. "Here sweetheart drink this potion that will stop you being sick" said Harry. "Then we can go down to breakfast after we shower. Shall we go in our raven form?"

"Harry you can but I am going to walk down" said Rowena.

"Then I will walk with you" said Harry.

So, Harry and Rowena was dress in their finest robes and walk down to the Great Hall. When they walk to the Great Hall and long the Gryffindor table they said hi to his friends and went to sit up at the Head Table.

"Do you think we can do the class today or did you want to rest" asked Harry.

"Harry I am going to rest since Albus gave two days to look at the plans" said Rowena. "I am going to do that okay."

"Alright, I going to do the lesson of the sixth year in my class since I know what we learn which was what I taught in DA" said Harry.

"Okay Harry" said Rowena.

"That is my first class and my second is first year so I will not be teaching them today I am going to go and give Min class example of what they can achieve in class" said Harry.

"I would love to see that of you don't mind" said Rowena.

"Okay you can come with me and watch" said Harry.

"Albus need you to tell my sixth year there class today.

"Yes, I did why I thought I would go ahead and do the class since I know where we left off" said Harry.

"Can I have your attention and I want to tell the sixth year Defense is going to have class right after breakfast in the Room of Requirement. So head up there and Professor Potter-Black will meet you there" said Albus.

"Thank you, Albus" said Harry.

"You're welcome, Harry" said Albus.

"Sweetheart you need to rest okay and I will meet you there okay" said Harry.

"I am going to be in the library and looking over my lesson for my class. I would like to do the classes tomorrow okay Harry" said Rowena.

"That fine if you want you did it with our first child. But, remember you are carrying twins" said Harry.

"Rowena do I understand that you are expecting twins" said Sal.

"Yes, Harry and I are expecting twins" said Rowena.

"Professor Babbling was found and she is quite ill. She may die we don't know" said Albus.

"I am sorry about that Albus" said Rowena.


	8. Chapter 8

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 8

"So, do you want to take this the rest of the years?" Albus asked.

"Sure, I can do that if you want" said Rowena.

"Salazar will you look for your recipe in Parseltongue and see if you have a recipe for cure the ones that was it with Cruciatus and under them along time" said Harry.

"I have one that we can brew together okay" said Sal.

"Who do you want to get the acknowledgement for it?" Harry asked.

"You Harry since you wanted to cure for your friends' parents" said Sal.

"We also need one for Werewolves" said Harry.

"I have that one to" said Sal.

"You can have that one to I want you to show off that you are better than Severus okay" said Sal.

Alright I will for you, said Harry.

"I don't want to be known too much that I am here other than help teaching or give advice okay" said Sal.

"Yes, Salazar that is fine. I think I will want Neville to help because I could teach him how to prep his ingredients and then we can brew the potion together with help alright" said Harry.

Than we could bring Remus in the werewolves if he want to help that is you don't care. I see what you are doing you don't like the fact you get the credit you desire. You are right I don't like be pointed out in front of everyone. It was Severus or Remus who does you thinks. Remus is a better one. Neville on both how that, what do you think. That better people since you want to work with him with his potion.

"Mr. Longbottom can I see you after class please" said Sal.

"Salazar you're going to help today" said Harry.

"No Harry, I am going to teach potion today. But I will be ready for Tuesday okay" said Sal.

"I thought since Rowena is teaching Runes I would help this way you may not have problem with the Slytherin house" said Harry.

"Sound like a good idea to me" said Neville.

"Now that we have all of you in here I believe we left off on doing the dueling stands." said Harry.

Yes, Miss Granger, Professor is it right that we go back to the beginning? Hermione said.

"Miss Granger we are reviewing so you can understand and remember what I taught you last year" said Harry. "There are some students that were not in the DA. So let us start."

I need an Oath before you leave because I will be teaching things I don't want to get out do you understand said Harry.

"The duel on Tues night will be Malfoy and Professor Slytherin" said Harry.

Class is dismissing all except Mr. Longbottom.

"Neville have you been able to show how good you are brewing potion" asked Harry?

"No, I haven't because Snape won't give me a chance said Neville.

"Well you get to help me brew the cure for your parents and the cure for werewolves okay" said Harry. "And also get created potions with me."

Then you can show up Professor Snape. I will be there to help you. Off you go to your next class which is charms isn't it. No, Harry it is well tells Professor Flitwick I had to talk to you and if he has question he can come see me alright. Bye Neville see you after dinner we are going to work on potion prepping okay. Alright Professor Potter-Black.

I got to go with McGonagall class do you have that one too Neville asked Harry.

Yes I do, said Neville.

I will see you then I need to get my wife and be there soon said Harry.

Now in transfiguration class there was Professor Potter-Black, Professor Potter and Professor McGonagall. Professor Potter was sitting towards the back of the classroom with her husband. "Let us begin this class with what I ask you last year to write an essay on animgus and what your form would be. Who got it done please raise your hand and hand it in to me" said McGonagall.

Miss Granger would you like to tell us if your animgus is asked Professor McGonagall? Yes, Professor I am a cat part Kneazle said Hermione. Thank you Miss Granger. Anyone else would like to share before I have my guest come up. "I will professor" said Ron. Okay Ron what is your form? McGonagall said. Mine is a weasel but magical one said Ron. Wonderful because it take above average of power to get magical form as you and Miss Granger are both magical.

Anyone else would like to tell us. I take that you didn't figure out your form yet said McGonagall. Okay Professor Potter-black I think it is your turn. Thank you Professor McGonagall. I know all of you well and some could take this to dark lord so the Oath you took in my class will go with this class too. My forms don't get out to the dark Lord said Harry.

Harry then turn into the raven, phoenix, a badger, magical fox, snake, and a lion for the founders. Two last ones a tiger and wolf and cat like Minerva. Than Professor Potter-Black turn himself into him. "How was that demonstrations for your class" said Harry. That was great now Professor Potter-Black can you describe how you did it. Sure Professor I can do that, all you need to do is will your magic to do the transformation in all out desire to make happen. You don't do all at once you do it one part of your transformation to one part back. But if you can find the animal and bond with it, it will come easier and faster through your will of your magic or you can mediate and visual your animal bond with and the transformation will come faster as well. Does that work for you Professor McGonagall? That was great Professor Potter-Black. Since there is no other time to go on please writer two page essays on how to transform your body to your animgus. The one that hasn't gotten your forms work on it so you can do your essays. Class dismiss and Miss Granger go to lunch I need to talk to Professor Potter-Black and his wife. Alright Professor sees later Professor Potter-Black.

Harry and Rowena let us have lunch in my quarters because I have question on your forms and how did you have multi-forms Harry said Minerva. I have class after lunch. Cancel them okay. Harry sent patronus to send to the Great Hall his classes are cancel along with Professor McGonagall class for afternoon ones. So what did you want to talk about Min? Harry asked. How did you find that you had a multi-forms ask Min? Min I went to get part of my inheritance and found I was bound with blocks in all my areas of magic as well as power. When I came to Hogwarts I was using only 25 percent of my power.

Before I went to the past I have Ragnok do a potion that release my blocks and gave me my full power and learning abilities said Harry. He also took the curse away.

Harry who put the blocks on you asked Min.

"Albus did because of the Dursley and Albus is scare of my power" said Harry. "I can duel him and win without even sweating. I am going to do that in front of the school Min."

"Why Harry is you going to do it" asked Min.

"For fun that just for fun I am not out to get him or to cause trouble. I just want to promote the dueling class is all but said in bitter way" said Harry.

"Okay so you have no problem with Albus" said Min.

Min if I had problem I could dismiss him as headmaster and put you as Headmistress. But I don't have any problem said Harry.

How can you dismiss are you the founder heir asked Min.

Min I am except for my wife but, I have Salazar and Rowena with me. I am the heir of Godric, Helga, Salazar and Merlin since we are blood brothers said Harry.

So, you can change whatever you want in this castle said Min.

Yes, I can but why should I unless Severus doesn't change because I have someone that can take over in potion do you understand said Harry.

Yes, Harry I do. I will let Severus know that he better change or he be out said Min.

"Thank you Min shall we go for walk around the wonderful lake we have out there and I will put a silence wards up around us so we can talk" said Harry.

"Harry that a great idea" said Min.

"How about you sweethearts do you wanted to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear I will go with you" said Rowena.

So, the three went out for walk around the lake. "Harry I have several questions that needs to be answer" said Min.

"Alright Min" said Harry.

"When you got part inheritance what was the person that came up as you godfather" asked Min.

"It told me I had two, and they are both dead" said Harry.

"Who were they may asked" said Min.

"One was your grandson and other was Sirius" said Harry.

"Why Min," said Harry.

"Because all I knew only Sirius Black. So who were yours fathers? Min asked.

"I don't want to tell said Harry.

"Why Harry?" Min asked.

"I just don't want revile him" said Harry.

"Harry I need to know please" said Min.


	9. Chapter 9

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 9

_What do you think sweetheart talking Rowena through their minds. Harry she is you grandmother through you godfather James and Aunt through Lily. But she doesn't know you know that I think why you don't ask her that all you need to do through their mind link said Rowena._

"Min can I ask you one question before I answer yours" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry you can ask me" said Min.

"Are you related to Lily at all that you know of right now?"

"Yes, Harry I was her great aunt why said Min.

"Because no matter what the outcome we are related am I right" said Harry.

Yes, Harry you are said Min. "Right but if the information that I got as your father than I am your grandmother through yours godfather James who is my grandson. Understand Harry that we are relative ever way" said Min.

"Harry, who is your father," asked Minerva.

"Give me just one minute Min" asked Harry.

"Rowena, do you remember who I told you who he was at the time" asked

"Harry. Yes, Harry I did which is our friend in the past" said Rowena.

"Okay Min I will tell you because I warded silence charm with the silence spell. He was Merlin Min is that what you were told" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry that is who I was told by Lily through her potion explosion and took her back to their time. He fell in love with Lily and he married her and she was pulled back to us after their three years there. She was with child when she came back" said Min.

"I know Min and I did acknowledge him as my father but decide to keep secret. So you have his power" said Min.

"No, I am stronger than him. No, wonder you can out withed Albus because he is not that strong" said Min.

"Shall we find out how strong I am" said Harry.

"Rowena please stay back so the spell does back fire to you" said Harry.

"Yes dear that is a wise decision" said Rowena.

Harry did a reducto spell and measure a 5690 and he did a cutting spell and got 5690. Harry does a stunning spell so Harry did and got 7890. "Why is my stunning spell more power than my powerful spells" asked Harry?

"I don't know?" Min said.

Minerva sent patronus to Albus and asked him to come to where they are and he did come.

"What up Minerva" asked Albus?

"I ask Harry to do Reducto spell and he got 5690 than I had him do Cutting spell he got the same but, when he got a stunning spell he got 7890. Why is the difference Albus?" Min asked.

"Minerva when you do a powerful spells to measure power it lessees and when you do none powerful spell it can raise it" said Albus.

"Harry you can do wandless right" asked Albus.

"Yes Albus I can" said Harry.

"Let's see how powerful you are wandless. Do a stunning and Harry did and got a 14,957. Now do a reducto spell wandless?" Albus said.

"Harry did the reducto and got 14,957. There is your problem Harry your power get reduce when you use the wand and without your more powerful than me" said Albus.

"Albus what is you power wandless" asked Harry.

"Wandless is 9500 and with wand 7500" said Albus.

"Merlin himself was 10,500 wandless and wand 9500" Min said.

"Minerva does Albus know?" Harry asked.

"No Harry he doesn't it is up to you if you want him to now said Min."

"What was my mom power level asked Harry.

"With wand 7500 and without she was 9500" said Min.

"Who was my mom real dad and mom Minerva" asked Harry.

"Please don't get mad okay. It was my brother Stephen Andrew McGonagall that was a wizard that got kill from Voldemort. Her mom was a young witch that was 17 and she die in childbirth" said Min.

"Who, Minerva I need to know" said Harry.

"Her name was Lillian Black her father was Alphard Black and Charisa Longbottom."

"So I am related to Longbottom and one of my godfather" said Harry.

"Yes Harry you are related" said Harry.

"How much does Albus know Minerva" asked Harry?

"Not much at all" said Min. "Amelia is coming tonight and would like to talk to you."

"We will have dinner in our chamber and we can talk to her then" said Harry. "If you want to join us Minerva you can."

"I would if Albus let me not show up a dinner time" said Min.

"That find Minerva you can be with Harry and his wife as well as his guest" said Albus.

"Thank you, Albus" said Min.

"Oh Albus can you tell Severus that if he doesn't change and keep sabotaging the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and start teach properly he will be out of a job no matter what do you understand" said Harry.

"How is that Harry, how can you fire Severus" ask Albus.

"I have the power to do that. Between three of us and me being relate to the other founders of the four of five founders that is Merlin, Godric, Helga and Salazar. Is that understood? This is a warning to him. I will be watching him with Salazar help" said Harry.

"If you don't want the job of Headmaster and keep the student best interest and safety than tell me now and we will make you a person hunting those things we need so we can get rid of Voldemort and put Minerva in as Headmistress if she want to, if not than Rowena can be it up to you Albus think about how much you want to keep your job" said Harry.

I will do that Harry said Albus.

"Then will you let Severus know please. Or find him another job and Salazar can teach potion okay" said Harry.

"Okay Harry" said Albus.

Amelia walks up after we got done talking to Albus.

"Amelia you're a little early" said Harry.

"I came early so I can say hi to Susan" said Amelia.

"Okay Amelia I will let Minerva bring her to our chamber where we will have dinner alright with you" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry it sound good, do you think Susan can join us" said Amelia.

"It alright with me, Amelia to have Susan comes with you and that all" said Harry.

"Shall we go sweetheart we will see you then Minerva and Amelia" said Harry.

"Rowena how you are feeling are okay" asked Harry.

"I think that we should stop a hospital wing and have her scan the twins" said Rowena. "They don't feel right."

"Let do that, Minerva we going to stop and see Poppy then we be in chamber okay" said Harry.

"Harry is everything okay" asked Min.

"I don't know that what we going find out" said Harry.

"Amelia I will meet you in the Great Hall in few minute I am going with Harry and his wife to see Poppy" said Min.

As they walk to the Hospital wing Poppy Harry called!

"Yes Harry is everything okay. We're not sure she said it not feeling right" said Harry.

"Let's get her to lay down Harry and I will scan her" said Poppy.

"Okay here you go sweetheart" said Harry.

"Rowena I would like you to stripe and put the gown on" said Poppy.

"Harry will you help me please" said Rowena.

"Just lay down and I will do it all for you" said Harry.

Harry uses his wand and transfigures the robe to a gown. Then Harry said "Poppy she ready for you."

"Rowena, do you care if Minerva knows" asked Poppy.

"No, Poppy she is Harry great grandmother" said Rowena.

"Oh really Min you never told me" said Poppy.


	10. Chapter 10

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 10

"Poppy it is a long story and if you want to be with us you can come am I right Harry" said Min.

"You are right Min" said Harry.

Poppy scanned and found that she carrying triplet and not twins. "How did you miss that Poppy on the first scan" asked Harry.

"She had her robe on and the second boy hid from me" said Poppy. "Which is normal for multiple babies in a pregnancy?"

"So we are having two boys and one girl" said Harry. "Yes, Harry that is what you're having now," said Poppy.

"There no more right Poppy" said Harry.

"I double scan this time and that it" said Poppy.

How far along is she Poppy asked Min?

Min she two months along said Poppy.

"Well Rowena I want you on a nutrients potion and vitamin potion that will give you your iron and here is nausea potion as well" said Poppy.

"Thank you, Poppy and a good thing that we are in this time and not my time. We never had multiples in pregnancy" said Rowena.

"Then Rowena I glade you are in this time frame" said Poppy.

"Shall we sweetheart go to our chambers" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry we shall go as soon as you transfigure my gown back in a robe" said Rowena.

"Done deal sweetly here you go" said Harry.

Then he helps her up and walks with her to make sure that she made it to their chamber.

"Poppy are you coming" asked Min.

"Yes Min I coming and bring her potions with me" said Poppy.

"Amelia is Susan coming with you" said Min.

"Yes Min we are coming" said Amelia.

Harry got Rowena sitting down on the couch and got their dinner ready for their guest at their table sitting on for Susan, Amelia, Poppy, Minerva, Harry and Rowena. The dinner was put on the table and put a wine and juice down for the ones that want them. The wine was a mild wine that could be given to Susan and Rowena because of her pregnancy and Susan not of age.

"Please have sit and I am going to help Rowena to the table okay" said Harry. "Salazar I didn't know you were coming."

"You didn't tell me Harry" said Sal.

"Sorry brother I didn't realize that I need to formally invite you. Have sit and here is plate, fork, knife, goblet, and napkin said Harry.

"Thank you bro, said Sal.

"Now Salazar let me introduce my guest. First there is Amelia and next to her is Susan Bones. You know the rest" said Harry.

"Well Amelia what do you want me to know first?" Harry said.

"Harry start at the beginning pleases" said Amelia.

"Okay, In July 30 I went to Gringotts to get Sirius will read which he left all to me and emulate me to an adult. Doing this my parent will was read and they had arranged me to go back to the founder time to meet my father" said Harry. "Do you Amelia know who my father is?"

"No, Harry I thought it was James Potter Minerva grandson" said Amelia.

"Amelia he was my second godfather, adopted father and my first was Sirius. Anyway after hearing my parents will and that was Merlin and Lily will, James will was read as well. James gave me all except what he gave Minerva his grandmother. Than I had part of my inheritance done and that was to get rid of the Horcrux that was in me and blocks on my core" said Harry.

"Harry who put the blocks on beside the ones that would normal be put one" asked Amelia.

"Albus did Amelia" said Harry.

"Who put you with Dursley Harry" asked Amelia.

"Albus again" said Harry.

"He did it to keep me safe and he didn't know that they were beating and sexually abusing me because I didn't tell anyone sorry. After he told it was to keep me safe I couldn't tell anyone" said Harry.

"Harry why didn't you tell me" said Min.

"I didn't know who trust in till I went in to the past and talk to my father. He helped me to know what to do. But before I went I had all my blocks and curse taken care off. I tried to forget my problem in this time frame so when I went back to meet my father I could have a good feeling with him. But, that didn't work because Merlin was not there when I came and instead I met Salazar who became my blood brother through an adoption each other. Just, like James and Sirius did when they met" said Harry.

"Then we travel all through the world learning different types of magic and helping different people that was need our help which one of them was a goblin family that we end of being Ragnok grandfather family. So we are honorary goblin in his family" said Harry.

"Then we help the Egyptian and tribe chief in India. Egypt we need to deal with an evil wizard and Tribe chief in India needed to get his daughter back from Salazar evil brother. We did both and learn what their magic as they would teach us. Then we went to Scotland and met Helga, Godric and Rowena my wife. That where Merlin was at and I was able to talk with him one on one. Believe you guys and Minerva can vouch that I don't cry. But when I was with my father I cried like a baby and he didn't think I was weak either like I thought he would" said Harry.

"Harry, how did Merlin become your father?" Amelia asked.

"Merlin told me that my mother had a potion exploded and she was sent back to his time and they fell in love each other and they got married. But soon as she got pregnant with me she was pulled back to her time. See Lily my mother was a seer that no one knew except for my father. She had a vision that told she would go to Merlin time and Merlin was her husband. She then would could come home to her time and marry James and he would adopt me.

When I was in the past I had vision and it show me who was my wife and she was so gorgeous I had to stay until the school was build and we had child that would continue her line on. I told my father of this dream and he told me it was my vision that I inherit from my mother's seer abilities. I also had a dream that I will see my mother before I meet Voldemort one last time and I will defeat him and live" said Harry.

When I met the other Founders they wanted me to have house and I said that would change history and that was not my purpose to be there. I do have a chamber as the Prince Black because that my name was known as Harry Black. So look at Hogwart a history and you see there was a Harry Black or Prince Black.

So Rowena disappear when our child was raise by Helga her aunt and Godric her uncle. Salazar had a son call Salazin and his wife died in childbirth. Salazin was raise by his sister-in-law and mother-in-law. Then Helena got older she was to married Salazin who is known as the Bloody Baron. And have three children two lived and one died. I don't know much after that on the children and grandchildren said Harry`.

Harry that was very interesting but, can I asked you some question about Dursley.

"No, Amelia not right now because there are some people I don't want to know details. Plus, get back to Albus" said Harry.

"Harry you don't need worry to about me it will stays with me" said Min. "I wasn't worry about you Min, I trusted you with some of my past just not all. Plus I felt like dirty person" said Harry.

Salazar wills you leave and that is not the reasons that don't trust you. I do trust brother but, I know what you would do to Dursley if you knew where they lived said Harry.

In that case Harry I have Auror Tonks and Kingsley that is in the Great Hall. I am going to have them arrested with child abuse and rape okay said Amelia.

"Alright then I will give detail after dinner and Susan will have leaved because she have nightmare, said Harry.

"Alright sound good" said Amelia. Amelia sent a patronus to come to Rowena chamber near Ravenclaw, painting, with three children reading books of magic.

Harry got up and walk to the loo so he can splash water on his face to try to get his color back. When there was a knock on the door Harry answers it.

"Wotcher Harry what up" said Tonks.

Amelia, it is Auror Tonks for you so Amelia came to the door. "Auror Tonks you know where Harry lived right" said Amelia.

"Yes, I do so do Kingsley" said Tonks.

"I want you to arrest Petunia on child endangerment, starving a child and rape and abuse. Vernon arrested him on child abuse, rape, endangerment, and starving a child" said Amelia.

"Yes Harry she rape too" said Amelia.

"Harry" said Min.

"What Min," said Harry?

"Harry, can I talk to you in your bedroom?" Min asked.

"Sure what up" said Harry.

Harry and Min went in Harry bedroom alone to talk. "Harry why didn't come me I would get you out of there" said Min.

"Let asked you this did you check me at all" said Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 11

"Yes Harry I did but they didn't do those things when I was there in my cat form" said Min.

"Okay so you were the tabby that I petted all time" said Harry.

"Yes, that was me" said Min.

"Alright see if I knew that was you. I would come sooner to you. But I didn't know it was you" said Harry. "I know but, I wasn't going to leave you without someone there so I went in my animgus form and so did Severus. But if he was the snake then he saw it happening, did some of it as well and he should have said something."

"I think you need to tell Amelia that Severus saw and did it for your own good" said Min.

"Okay Min, are you going to stay for the detail" asked Harry.

"Only if it will help you deal with the memories" said Min.

"Because, I still get nightmare of what happen to me" said Harry.

"Maybe we can talk about yours and mine to help each other what do think" said Min.

"Long as nobody else hears it but you and me. Sound good to me" said Harry.

"I leave it up to you okay" said Min.

So Min and Harry walk back out and found that Susan left and Salazar left. Rowena Sal leaved because of me.

"No, he realized he was having problem dealing with what happen to you. He knew what happen and didn't want the detail with it. It made him sick to his stomach" said Rowena.

Salazar came out of the loo after being sick and Harry saw him.

"Harry" said Salazar "please understand I will be at the court date with you okay but I don't want detail of what happen I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, Sal I am not it would be very uncomfortable having my brother know what happen" said Harry.

"Are staying Min" asked Amelia. "I don't think so because I don't want Harry uncomfortable just like his blood brother thought he does feel?"

"Okay Min I will talk to you when I am done here. Min I knew there was a lot that he went through but I didn't think this was part of it. I wanted to talk to Albus but I told Harry I wouldn't" said Amelia.

"Poppy I need you to do a thrall check up on him. You can still register even though he was healed in some parts" said Amelia.

"Harry was never healed other than the injuries from Quidditch" said Poppy.

"Why is that Poppy" said Amelia.

"Because, he would never came to me to get check. We all thought he wasn't abuse. He had a strong glamor charm on him" said Poppy.

"That why Poppy never let me know," said Amelia.

"Harry I had Poppy keep an eye for abuse on you so I had a reason to go after the Dursley." Amelia said.

"Well no one told me did they" said Harry.

"I get married and that when I find out your my godmother" said Harry.

"Harry you had two godmothers just like two godfathers" said Amelia.

"Thinking of us we would like to taken care you.

"Who is my other one" said Harry.

"Alice Longbottom is the other one I thought you knew" said Amelia.

"The one I was going to have Neville help brew the potion to cure it" said Harry. "Salazar had the recipe and it is an advance potion."

"Min when I get Neville and I together can you keeps an eye out for Rowena please" asked Harry.

"Yes, I can do that for you" said Min.

"What potions are you doing" asked Min

"I am going to heal the Longbottom if Neville grandmother would be okay with that that is?" Harry said.

"Here I will ask her to come tomorrow and you can work on it and talk about it to Augusta Longbottom" said Min.

"Okay Min that sounds good" said Harry.

"You know Harry with all the stuff that has been done to you; you are still willing to help everyone" said Min.

"I don't want the public to know so I was going to let Neville have it to boost his confidents in the person" said Harry.

"You really are a good person Harry" said Min.

"I wish I had that desire to do well?" Min said.

"I guess it come from my mother side" said Harry.

"Harry can I tell Albus of the abuse if he tries to do something that stops the trial than Amelia can arrest" said Min.

"I guess I really didn't want him to know Min" said Harry.

"Then, I won't tell him" said Min.

"Thank you Min" said Harry.

"There is a reason you didn't want him to know" said Min.

Will you tell me what it was that you didn't want him to know please asked Min.

Come with me to my room and I will put a silence charm so can we talk to each other said Harry.

"Min the reason I didn't want him to know is that he help rape me along with Severus" said Harry.

"So please don't say anything to him" said Harry.

"Harry, can I give hug you seem to keep it in and not tell anyone for some reason." Min said.

"I was raised that way and didn't know who trust" said Harry.

"I won't because you don't want me to" said Min. "But please tell Amelia so she can do something to take care of it."

"I will" said Harry.

"See later Harry" said Min.

"Okay Min" said Harry.

"Poppy do you have scan for the time he start Hogwarts" asked Amelia.

"That point I don't because of the strong glamor charm he put on himself" said Poppy.

"You couldn't even take it off" said Amelia.

"I didn't even know he had one on" said Poppy.

"Harry did you create this spell" said Amelia.

"Yes, Amelia it just came in my head and I use wandless and wordlessly magic at the age of four. My uncle never knew either" said Harry.

"Well I need you to take off" said Amelia.

"I don't think so at least not in front of Rowena" said Harry.

"Did you know he had one on Rowena" asked Amelia?

"No, he fooled me as well" said Rowena.

"Rowena do you have a strong stomach" asked Harry.

"Normally yes, but since my pregnancy no, I don't" said Rowena.

"Min can you stay with her I am going to have Harry go the hospital wing and have him check" asked Amelia.

"That Amelia I can do that for sure" said Min.

"Ready Amelia and Poppy' ask Harry. Harry apparated all of them to Hospital wing. "Harry did you do that in Hogwarts" asked Amelia.

Amelia you forget that I help build the school and warded Hogwarts that how I am keyed in as well as the other founders.

"Harry I going to have Kingsley bring a diaphone to record your testimony if that alright" asked Amelia.

"Only if he swears an Oath to not enclose anything he hears. You know I don't trust to a lot people" said Harry.

"I need you to trust my people" said Amelia.

"Then have them take the oath" said Harry

"There is one thing you need to know that I promise Min to tell otherwise I won't say anything" said Harry.

"What is that Harry" asked Amelia?

"Albus and Severus help rape me as well to make sure I be under him as his weapon" said Harry.

"Harry why didn't tell anyone about this" asked Amelia.

"Who do I trust and who do I not trust" asked Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 12

"Gringotts got a good scan so you can ask them, in fact it was Winnie Pomprey who did it the scan okay" said Harry.

"Harry that what made me stupefies of your injuries" said Amelia. "Okay if that what it will take for you to trust than I will."

"Amelia sent a patronus to Kingsley and brings the diaphone to record Harry testimony, Harry drop your glamor" said Amelia.

"Amelia and Poppy you will not like what see. The malnutrition and starving won't show because Salazar but all the other will" said Harry.

"Harry when I scan it will show okay" said Poppy.

"Harry muddler some spell and drop the glamor. Oh my god Harry you are worse than we thought" said Amelia and Poppy.

"I didn't want the attention like Severus said I did" said Harry. "Tonks go get Severus now" said Amelia.

"Amelia he not in the castle and he can't come in" said Harry. "Amelia I don't want anyone seeing me this way."

"Harry he needs to know what he is being arrested for watching the abuse is like doing the abuse" said Amelia.

"But he did do the abuse too" said Harry.

"Amelia I have too the wards up and I won't bring them down" said Harry.

"If Albus, told him to do nothing than I arresting Albus okay" said Amelia.

"Alright I just don't want the attention" said Harry.

"Hogwarts who lower the wards" ask Harry.

"The Headmaster did" say Hogwarts.

"Amelia you wanted me" said Severus.

"Severus I do, see how Harry so abuse he said you watch it" said Amelia.

"How does he know asked Severus?

"Because Harry saw your snake animgus and found out it was you" said Amelia. "Why did you watch and not do anything."

"Because, I wanted to watch," said Severus. "I did it too it was fun."

"Well Severus did Albus tell not to" asked Amelia.

"Yes Amelia he did and I wanted to" said Severus.

"Harry wordlessly and wandless bound him and stun him" said Harry.

"Tonks take him to the holding cell and arrest Albus as well" said Amelia. "For letting the abuse goes on without reporting it doing the abuse also doing abuse" said Amelia.

"Kingsley you go with Tonks to arrested Albus" said Amelia.

Soon as Severus is out here raise it back up okay Hogwart on my command and don't register Albus as Headmaster anymore said Harry through his mind.

"Amelia don't I got something plan for him. I need him for a duel tonight you can watch and see my abilities. Now he will be in good health for you but hurt" said Harry.

"Okay, Harry" said Amelia.

"Min doesn't know what I am going to do" said Harry.

"I got to see this" said Amelia.

"Poppy are you done" asked Harry.

"I got scan and pictures Yes" said Poppy.

"So I can put my glamor back on please it gives me the need energy to go through the day" said Harry.

Poppy is Albus in good health asked Harry.

No he is not he got some poison in him that killing him said Poppy.

Harry just knock him out please I want him to go veil Okay said Amelia.

Alright I will go easy on him just for you said Harry.

"I send Albus a patronus and then get Rowena to walk down and sat behind the protection. I will need the Professors and you all to power and hold the protection for everyone" said Harry.

"Thank you, Poppy I will let heal me later okay."

"Alright this is out of my judgment" said Poppy.

"I know Poppy but you will need to be there. What I do to Albus is what nobody will expect not even Rowena and Salazar" said Harry.

"Is it going to be dark arts?" Amelia asked.

"No, and no unforgivable" said Harry.

"Sound good. Then, I am anxious to find out what you do to him" said Amelia.

"I trying to promote the dueling club Amelia" said Harry.

Tell everyone there is going to need counted curse. It not harmful to other just him, okay said Harry.

"Did you send your patronus Harry" asked Amelia?

"Yes, I did and Albus should be waiting for me in the Great Hall" said Harry.

"You will tell me the detail after okay" said Amelia.

Yes, Harry said.

Harry that will be fine said Amelia.

Harry apparated back to his chamber and help Rowena to the Great Hall.

"Min you will need to go to the Great Hall if you want to see a duel. Min this isn't for fun because he did too much to me" said Harry.

"Harry you found more what he did do to you" said Min.

What didn't he do to me is the question said Harry.

"I didn't know he did the things he did. He was part of the rape and abuse. When he said part he knew it and didn't do anything. He also rapes me Min here at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Harry you should said something" said Min.

"I was going to get at him" said Harry.

"I took all his Money and empty his vault for stealing form me as well. He also arranged a marriage that he had no authority to do" said Harry.

"Who was it with" asked Min?

"Hermione and I can set her free because she loves Ron not me. She didn't know, I found a loop hole in the contract and that is getting rid of him as my illegal guardian" said Harry.

"You mean that Amelia was your guardian and she didn't know it" said Minerva.

"Yup she was my legal guardian. I will tell her all the charges on Albus after I duel him" said Harry.

"So you were planning this for a long time" said Minerva.

"For twenty long years that I was in my past" said Harry.

"Harry reminds me not to go against you" said Min.

Harry, Rowena, Minerva and Salazar were in the Great Hall.

"Salazar you are the potion master now because Severus just got arrested" said Harry.

"Okay Harry, now what are you planning" said Sal.

"Salazar, I am planning my revenge with Albus in a duel."

"Harry do I get to be second asked Sal.

"No there are no second" said Harry.

"So I know what you planning might be able to help him but, he is going to need healing when you're done' said Sal.

"Albus Dumbledore you are formally request to a duel of honor, with no unforgivable, dark arts and no seconds. Just me and you in front of the student body of Hogwarts. Do you accept asked Harry?

Remus what are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Harry you're crazy" asked Remus.

'Go asked Minerva my power point and that will answer you" said Harry.

"Okay I will do that and watch" said Remus.

"It more Albus is out league than me Remus" said Harry.

"Do you except Albus" asked Harry,

"Yes I do. No wands" said Albus

"Okay with me it going to put my power higher" said Harry.

"That right" said Albus.


	13. Chapter 13

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 13

So the duel started and Albus got one leg cut, his member missing, one arm cut by the elbow. Albus misted Harry by a long shot and was running out energy but by the last spell that Harry did knock Albus out unconscious by still in one piece. Albus came to Harry ask.

"Do you yield Albus" asked Harry?

"Yes, you won fair and square" said Albus.

"Albus that is for all that you did to me, in Hogwarts and at Dursley. I hope that they can heal so you can be trialed because you need it. Slytherin this to show you don't cross me or call duel on me. If I can do this to a powerful wizard what would happen to a wizard in training" said Harry.

"Poppy and Salazar he need you" said Harry. "Rowena lets go to chamber okay. Amelia just comes to our chamber when you are ready."

"Harry" said Kingsley "was that necessary."

"Kingsley you don't know what he did and yes for my honor it was necessary" said Harry.

"Harry will you tell me what did" ask Kingsley?

"No, I will tell Amelia but not one else" said Harry.

"Harry" said Remus,

"Yes Remus" said Harry.

"You did that in seconds without a wand" said Remus.

"I know I am very powerful so don't worry I don't tend to duel all time. I want show what dueling club what they can due" said Harry.

"Can we talk about where you went Harry?" Remus asked.

"No, Remus we can't sorry sir" said Harry.

But, Albus had me out doing his bidding said Remus.

"Did you get anymore Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"How did you know Harry, asked Remus?

"I read Albus mind about it" said Harry. "I also saw all what he did to me. He did a lot more than what people think and I am not going to tell anyone other than Amelia."

"Remus, I would like you to take the Defence class and I am going to help my wife with Ancient Runes. Would you do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I will said Remus.

"Remus I got cure for you I just need to brew it" said Harry.

"Really, Harry there is cure for me?" Remus asked

"Yes, Remus there is a cure for you" said Harry.

"I never keep things from my wife" said Harry. "I thought about it but, I will need to do this with this information. Unless she pulls out me with stare at me like she does."

Harry she is good for you asked Remus.

Yes Remus she is and so is Salazar said Harry.

Rowena change then lie down and gone to sleep. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Harry" said Amelia; yes Amelia we need to talk you really you did number on him.

I know what I did to him Amelia said Harry.

He died because of the bleeding internally that was not me because I didn't do what I want said Harry. I just put stunner and small cutting curses, and cut member off is all.

"I Ask Poppy if he was dying anyway and you heard what she said so I went easy on him. But Amelia my power is above Merlin all the way so the light stunner could do damage. But Poppy could of check him to see how bad he was before duel" said Harry.

"I did and he was because of a Horcruxes" said Poppy. "Poppy didn't know there was internal bleeding before" said Amelia.

I didn't know he was dying so you can't arrest me since we duel said Harry. No, in honor duel there is no arrest. Harry I need to know what did he do and was bad said Amelia. Yes, Amelia it bad really bad said Harry. As he walk to the window and stare outside.

Harry you're going to talk to me please said Amelia.

Sit down Amelia I have tail that is not pretty to tell you of what he did to me as well as a few others said Harry

I found out he is the cause of more than one rape on me. He did multiples rape from the age of two to until just about last summer here Hogwarts as well as Dursley. I found out a lot of other things about my family. Like that he rape James when he was a young lad. He was doing this to him more than his life it started at the age of eleven. He even rape Lily through mind control, that how he got to all of us. I didn't like it Amelia. Can I talk you alone please? Harry said. Yes Harry you can and I will get testimony later said Amelia.

You do know Severus is a snake as well as a bat animgus. We got him in an anti-animgus cell. Okay, thanks Amelia.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Harry" said Minerva

Yes Min said Harry, you are okay aren't you said Min.

No, Min I am not okay said Harry. You are the new Headmistress you need to pick your Duty Min said Harry.

Harry I want you as my Duty Headmaster. Minerva said.

Okay I will do it if you want me to Minerva said Harry. I know you were the first Headmaster that why you are good at the Duty Headmaster said Min.

Min you're sure he was first Headmaster asked Amelia.

Amelia looked at the Hogwarts a history. So, she did and found that Harry Black was indeed the first Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Okay, I believe you that right you were Harry Black- first Headmaster.

Because I was well balance than the others as Rowena would say it.

"You will need to announce it tomorrow Min" said Harry.

"Harry I think you found out something's did you" said Min.

"Yes, Min I did. Will you tell me please?" Min asked.

I don't know if it is wise because it will tarnish you memories of him said Harry.

"Oh god Harry what did he do?" Min asked.

"Harry tries to change the subject and said Remus is the Defence Professor Min and I going to help my wife since that am my favorite subject. I am going to cure Remus. He can be the new Gryffindor head" said Harry.

Yes, Harry he can be the head of Gryffindor house said Min.

"Min I chose that class so I could get healed alright" said Harry. "He did number on me all the times. Remus I don't want you here? You know faulty dorms are right Remus.

"Yes Harry" said Remus. "But I need to get my stuff first."

"So, I will be back in morning" said Remus.

"Min is students in the dorms" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry, Hermione is worry about you." Min asked. "Harry, do you mind I stay to hear, please?"

"I will talk to her to later if she up" said Harry.

"Go ahead Min I guess I should let relatives hear" said Harry.

"Min it going be hard to hear if that okay" said Harry.

"I always thought Albus loved you like I did Harry" said Min.

He love to rape young boys and try to tear down their defense so they would do his biting said Harry.

Harry I know he gay but rape young boys said Min.

Yes Min he rape Severus, Tom and some other boys said Harry.

Harry did he rape you asked Min.

"Yes," said Harry in really low voice. "How old were you Harry? Amelia asked.

"I was two Amelia when it started and went until just last year" said Harry.

"Harry do you knows it was him, even though you haven't made to Hogwarts" said Amelia.

"Yes, Amelia I knew because he told me. He also threatens that if I tell he would do things I would even not know he could happen to me" said Harry.

"Harry what did he said that he would do to you" asked Amelia.

"I not am going say that. I will give you a memory from all that he did to me. Min let say it isn't every good. But if you want to watch it you can. I want those memories in his office okay because they were with me and my family as he rape them Min. Some of them are mark Tom and I don't want them. Amelia I think there are four more Horcruxes that we need to get and destroy them" said Harry.

Amelia said "Harry I will come back tomorrow for the rest. I going watch these and we can talk to you tomorrow in the Headmistress office."

"No, in the Duty Headmaster office tomorrow is that alright" said Harry.

"Alright that sounds good to me Harry. I am going to go now" said Amelia.


	14. Chapter 14

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 14

Amelia goes for the door and finds Hermione there.

"Hermione can I do you for" said Harry.

"I need to know if you are okay Harry" said Hermione.

"Hermione I been better but, I will get better and we will talk I promise but you need to go bed alright" said Harry.

"Alright Harry I just saw your face and you were pale with no color to it" said Hermione.

"Don't worry I will be fine soon" said Harry

"Okay" said Hermione.

"Harry you change because you did talk us a little bit" said Hermione.

"I told you as much as I told Minerva or Headmistress" said Harry. "But that was not much Hermione I wouldn't let anyone in my world, except, for my wife and Blood Brother so off to bed you go it late hour."

"Goodnight Harry" said Hermione.

"Goodnight Hermione pleasant dreams okay" said Harry. "Min why can't I go sees my father I wish I could."

"Will you let me in please Harry like you let your father in" said Min?

"I guess it just hard to let too many people in" said Harry.

Just then Merlin pops in for a short while to talk with Harry and bless Rowena. Minerva was stunned to shock stand still when she saw him.

"Father" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry it is me" said Merlin. "Hi Minerva I glade to see you right beside my son he will need you more than he let on. Harry I can only be here for a few minutes. I wanted to tell you to trust Minerva because she is a descendant of my line. Also I wanted her to take care of you?"

"I am going in and bless Rowena with strength and it should get her through this pregnancy without any troubles. Now I really need you to trust your grandmother and Aunt from two different lines" said Merlin.

"Alright dad I just wish you were here" said Harry.

"Harry that is why you have got your blood brother, wife and grandmother trust them son for me" said Merlin.

"Alright dad I will, hope I can talk you soon" said Harry.

"Bye dad" said Harry.

"Merlin went and blessed Rowena as she sleeps. Bye son remember what I said son" said Merlin.

"I will dad, I will remember" said Harry.

"Min what wrong" asked Harry.

"Was the Merlin Harry" asked Min?

"Yes, Min that was my father" said Harry.

"Min did you hear what he said," asked Harry.

"Only that he said Hi, which is it" said Min. "What did he tell you?"

"To trust you, liked I always trust my wife and him in all things" said Harry.

"Are you going to trust me?" Min asked.

"Yes, Min I am but it will be slow letting you in my world. I only let Amelia just to take Dursley to court that all" said Harry.

"So, you were not going to let her in all the way then" said Min.

"No, Min that was it unless I have too" said Harry. "You can ask my wife how private I am."

Just then Rowena woke up from her sleep.

"Rowena why are you up sweetly" asked Harry. "Because felt Merlin beside me was he here a few minute ago" asked Rowena. "Yes, sweetheart he was and he bless you to have the strength that you need for the babies" said Harry.

"Min I going to bed with Rowena and you can go to bed in either office. I use my until I get the office clean out" said Harry.

Harry can I talk for just a few minutes because I need tell you something that I found in the Headmaster office said Min.

Just a minute and let me take Rowena back to bed then I will be back said Harry.

So Harry took his wife to the bedroom and put her back to bed and told I will be with you soon dear and kisses his wife and left the room.

Now Min what did you want to tell me about that you found in the Headmaster office said Harry

Harry I found that Lily and James is still alive and Albus just took you away from them. He did the same thing to other as well said Min.

So where they are Min said Harry.

I think they may be in America to get away from Albus because he made them think your dead as he did the same to you all for this stupid greater good in his head said Min.

Can you get Amelia to have them search for them please sense this is not their fault I would love to get to know them said Harry.

Harry I will get Kingsley to start looking with Arthur help okay. Maybe we can find them said Min.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry went to open and found just who they were talking about standing staring at his son that was 35 year old.

Dad is that you and mom asked Harry.

Yes Harry it is us we came soon as we found out that you were still alive said James.

Harry went to hug his dad then his mom and didn't want to let go of her and just cried like baby.

Harry let sit down and hello Aunt Min. said Lily.

Hello grandma said James.

James I think I told you to call me Min did I not said Min.

Harry why are you crying asked Lily.

Lily your son is going through a lot of stuff right now and never cries normally so to see him cry he need to talk or he will do something like he does which is close up. So we were talking about looking for you and you came and after I told that I found out you were still a live he want you found badly said Min.

I miss you Harry and hope you can forgive us for believing Albus said Lily.

By way Min where is the greater good Albus asked James.

He is died after a small duel that Harry had with him said Min.

Harry did you do that asked dad.

Well I just did small spell but with my power it did damage to him like I took out member and few cuts and light stunner is all I did but my power was too much for him said Harry.

Harry is that all you did ask Min.

Yes, that all I did but remember power level without wand Min said Harry.

Oh my I do and the just under 15,000 power wandless said Min.

What are you talking about Min asked Lily?

Lily his power wandless is 14,957 Lily and his wand power 7890 said Min.

Dad do I have any brothers and sisters ask Harry.

Yes Harry you do but we wanted to see you before we bring them in so we will bring them tomorrow said Lily.

Are they old enough to go to school mom asked Harry?

Yes Harry they are but I need you to test them Min please and see where they fit in this year said Lily.

Lily bring them and I am sure the Harry and I can test them said Min.

"Min, why Harry" asked Lily.

Lily he is my duty Headmaster said Min. "He even went and saw his real father and met him."

Just then Rowena woke again and was in the loo being sick and Harry jump and went to her side to see if she okay or not.

Rowena are okay sweetheart asked Harry. Here sweetly take this potion it will let you relax and it helps you feel better said Harry.

Just then Lily came in the Hall and saw Rowena Potter and asked Harry is she okay son.

Mom she pregnant with triplet so she was have morning sickness said Harry.

Harry can you introduce us asked Lily.

Give me a few minute to get her cover said Harry. Harry just summed a robe for Row and help her put it on asked her if she felt okay to come out to the sitting room said Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 15

Yes Harry I come out said Rowena.

So Harry helped her walk to the sitting room and when he did he shock his dad and James jump and help Harry with his wife.

Mom and dad this lovely lady is Rowena Ravenclaw Potter when Lily heard this she fainted like Min did and Min woke her up and she said Min did I hear Harry right that he married a founder of Hogwart from Ravenclaw said Lily.

Yes, Lily you did and Harry is thirty-five years old said Min.

That why he look older said Lily.

His genesis as well said Min.

Just then there was another knock and Harry to open the door. Harry you're needed to come with me to Slytherin dorms said Professor Slughorn. Alright I will Min stay here and I will be back soon but Dad why don't you come me with please said Harry.

Okay Harry I will come with you said James.

Harry don't get into another duel please said Min.

Min that one was for honor and you know that said Harry but if I think that something need to be deal with someone then I will bring them to your attention first since you're the Headmistress said Harry.

That sound great said Min.

So Harry and James went to the Slytherin dorms instead of Min. By way Professor why didn't you have Minerva go she the Headmistress said Harry?

Because what you will see is that there is a boy that needs you right now and if he doesn't talk to you he is going do something himself or someone else said Slug.

Okay may ask who is the boy Slug said Harry.

When they got to the dorm and Harry stop dead in his tracks and said dad you need to not move or Slug okay said Harry.

Draco why do you have your wand pointed at the boy that he has not hurt you or has he said Harry.

Harry I will let him go if you will walk with to a private place so we can talk and have this boy bound for me Draco said.

Draco what has he done to you and nobody is here but us so we can take care of this if you tell us right now so James takes him Headmistress said Harry.

Harry he was going to rape with some date rape potion said Draco.

Harry waves his hand and bound him along with telling that Slug and James take this boy to the Headmistress please and I'll get Draco soon after he get check first okay said Harry.

Put your wand away Draco so James can go and grab him okay Draco said Harry.

So Draco did what Harry said and Harry went to catch Draco in his arms. I got you Draco and let's go get you check out okay with wave his hand he had Draco cover and help him up. Can you walk Draco asked Harry. No I can't walk right now said Draco.

Okay I will carry you okay if that okay with you another wave hand Harry had Draco in his arms. Dad have Min came to the infirmary please said Harry.

So Harry got him to the infirmary with a flash and called out Poppy. Poppy came out and saw Draco in his arms and told Harry to put in the room off the infirmary. When Harry did this and told Draco that she will need to see what the other boy has done to him and I know you are hurting right now but you need to be check by Poppy said Harry.

So Draco said Okay and Harry wave his hand so that his was naked for Poppy to check out. Harry gets him cover and follows me out okay said Poppy. Draco I am going to give some potion and you will need a mind Healer that knows how to help you deal with this okay said Poppy. Draco he raped you I am so sorry about this but I can heal what I can.

Harry wave hand again he was dress in the hospital PJ's. Relax Draco said Harry.

Harry will you get my mom please I need her said Draco.

I will do that said Harry.

Just as Harry walk out of the room Narcissa came up to him as he was there asking what wrong with Draco. Narcissa he asking for you he is right in here said Harry.

Thank you Harry said Narcissa.

Harry what happen that they needed you and not I said Headmistress.

Min you seen that boy that came to with James right said Harry.

Yes but I couldn't get anything out of him said Min.

Draco was rape by that boy through with a date rape potion said Harry.

Oh My Harry what did you do said Min. All I did right now is to have Poppy check him and he is with his mother said Harry.

You are learning said Min said smiling.

I listen and did what the rules of school would want to be done said Harry.

Harry that was Ron Weasley did you knows that said Min.

Yes and you get to deal with it since it up to Headmistress said Harry.

You did learn something being the first Headmaster.

Yes I did so Draco is okay but you can get the information from Poppy but you get tell Narcissa there in the room that Poppy put you or me in if we need healing said Harry.

I go take care of it and thank you for take care what you got done so far said Min.

Harry said he will see you later okay Min.

I will see you in the morning said Harry.

So Harry went back to his and Rowena chamber and saw her talking to Lily and James at the time. Harry you handle that professorially and I are very proud you said James. Thank you dad said Harry.

Dad I feel that since I have tale to tell that you would like to hear I will soon tell you said Harry.

Harry what you mean said Lily.

Mom I wanted to let you know what has happen to me when I went back and seen father and met my wife said Harry.

Oh I love to hear that said Lily with smile.

Rowena are you okay or do want lay down sweetheart said harry.

Harry can you help to our room so I can lay down please said Rowena.

"Yes sweetheart I can" said Harry.

So Harry went over and helps her up and walks her to the bedroom so she can lie down. Here you go sweetheart do you need anything else after he kiss her asked Harry.

No Harry I don't said Rowena.

Harry I would like you to spend sometimes with Lily said Rowena.

Row I was planning on it said Harry.

Okay sweetheart said Row.

So Harry kisses her good night and walks out of the room. Harry how she is asked Min. She is alright Min and how Draco is said Harry.

He fine with his mother said Min.

Min I was going to tell them how I got my inheritance and went back and seem my father along meeting Rowena said Harry.

Harry I would love it again because sometimes you tell it in did ways. Just before Harry started there was another knocked at the door?

Harry went to get it and found his blood brother there. Sal what are you up for said Harry.

Harry I had this weird dream that you had parents are here and I come up to see said Salazar.

Sal may I introduce my parents said Harry.

Mom and Pa this is Salazar Slytherin my blood brother said Harry.

Harry this is another founder said Lily.

I said I was going to tell the tale want to listen Sal asked Harry.

Sure I love to I could even put some input to it said Sal.

Mom it starts on the day before my sixteenth birthday and when I lost Sirius and I was really hurt through what had happen and I was mad at the Headmaster. I went to the Dursley and felt like I was really explode at the time. I didn't even want to go back to school at all. You see I just got done being rape by Headmaster and feel a shame then I was rape by Vernon as well. I really mad and wanted to run away so I went to the bank because I was going to get some money and wasn't planning on back school. But Ragnok said I need to hear Sirius will so I did and found that he gave me everything that he own with the chance to become an adult so I did do that than that activated you're your will, Dad and Pa will I heard them as well. I was told that he made it so I could go back and see as well as meet him. But first I got my blocks off and the curse from the healer at Gringotts then I went through the door landed in front of Sal door and we got to know each other and dad was not there at time.

Sal and I went to the Libraries and study everything we could said Harry.

Harry you forgot something remember what did the old coot did and you had to go through the potion to heal you at my house said Sal.


	16. Chapter 16

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 16

Oh you're right said Harry Sal help heal from the abuse that Dursley did to other than the rape. He also helped get the potions to help me with the malnutrition and starvation it really made different because all knowledge came to me then thank Sal said Harry.

Anyway after we study the books and I told him of the prophecy we decide to go and cover the country side all over I mean we learn from Egyptian, Thailand, India all over and saved a lot people but most of all when ended we end at Scotland and that was where dad was at the time said Harry.

I got meet him and also Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffapuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and this was before the school was build. So I help build the school and I have mine chamber next to Rowena chamber where one get to it. One thing that Row and Helga had me do was to write several books with my knowledge that I learned through our travels. But my last name was Black so I didn't change the future said Harry.

Harry you should tell how any books you wrote said Sal.

I will later okay said Harry.

Lily he wrote 45 books and one on animgus said Min.

Alright Min I don't like to boosting said harry.

But Harry the book that you gave me was wonderful well written said Min.

Harry, anymore to story because you met but where was the wedding said Lily.

Mom when we met we talked about different things we were getting to know each other than when kiss there was this glow then found we were soul bond.

Mom first we were soul bonded then Merlin married after I knew she was pregnant with our daughter that need to stay for the future Ravenclaw said Harry.

I bet that was hard to leave her said Lily.

Do you remember Lady Grey said Harry?

Yes Harry I did why asked Lily.

That was her said Harry.

Oh Harry she really nice to talk too said Lily.

That was your granddaughter said Harry.

Well at least I got see her said Lily.

Harry said Helga.

Harry looked up and saw Helga and asked who these sweet people are.

Helge this is my mom Lily and the other is my Pa James Potter.

It is nice to meet you but Harry I thought they were dead. Helga so did I until Min found information that they were still alive said Harry. Wonderful said Helga.

So Harry said Lily.

How you are relative to the founders said Lily.

I just am and we will show the inheritance right Min said Harry.

Right Harry said Min.

Well Harry we need to get back and check on our other children soon. But we will bring them here tomorrow said Lily.

Moms how old are they asked Harry.

Harry you have two sisters name one sister is Minerva Lily Potter that is fourteen and Olivia Dorea Potter is thirteen and a brother Evan Sirius Potter that is eleven at the moment said Lily.

So one in forth year, one in third year, and one first year is that all said Harry.

Yes Harry said Lily.

I look forward in meeting them mom said Harry.

See you later and Goodnight said Lily and James with hugs and kisses to them.

Harry you told me something has happen to you can we talk about please said Min.

Yes we can Sal are going back to chamber said Harry.

Yes Harry I am said Sal. See you tomorrow.

Good we are alone again said Harry.

Min what I saw in Albus mind was that he rape James when he was in his first year all the way to his fifth when he was too old after that for Albus. He also rape Severus the same amount of time. Also Tom Riddle and your son Min sorry about that said Harry.

Harry how many times a year did he do to you asked Min.

Min I lost count sorry said Harry.

I think Harry you need to work through this even if it is with your mother or me I am willing to listen and help you work through it if you want too said Min.

Can I have hug please Min said Harry.

Come here Harry said Min and she hug him.

Harry can I get Poppy to fix you up please said Harry.

I scared Min to let it out because will show weakness said Harry. I need to get Poppy to heal my back and my recital area I know your scare said Min.

Let go and do it now please or have her do it here said Minerva.

I go with you okay said Harry.

So Harry and Minerva went to Poppy to have him healed and make sure he was fixing up all the way. When they made in the room Minerva went to the hospital wing they went to the faulty area so he would have privacy to get healed.

Poppy can you come and heal Harry now that I got him to come and get it done please said Min.

So Poppy came and had him change in a gown without anything on underneath so she could heal him. Harry why didn't you tell that you were rape as well as abuse said Poppy.

Poppy I am a very private person ask Min said Harry.

Min is that right said Poppy.

Yes, Poppy he is very private it took a lot of convincing for me to get him here said Min.

Okay I will amend the note to send to Amelia and let her know about the rapes on Harry said Poppy.

Harry you can get dress and go back to your chambers and be your wife now said Poppy.

Harry will you do the Transfiguration class and I will give you my notes okay said Min.

Alright Min I can do that for you and can we give Draco a quarters of his own so he doesn't have to deal with the entire question if he wants said Harry.

"Harry I just thought of something and you can or have Salazar do it if you want to" said Min.

What is that Min said Harry?

I was reading in one of the books that you wrote that Albus had in his chamber to get rid of Voldemort said Min.

I will come with you said Harry.

So Harry and Min walk back to the Headmistress office and Min hand him the book so Harry could read what she was talking about. I like it I can do it this week end with all the school watching so they know it will be safe in our world what your thoughts said Harry.

I agree with you Harry said Min.

Go and get some rest Harry and study that book that you wrote okay said Min.

So Harry took the book and read the book within several minutes and finished it started to pondering it of what he wrote and thought he could do that with the Horcruxes out there. Then he went to his other books and look up how to tie it together with the disown vow started to write it down.

I Harry James Slytherin hereby disown Lord Voldemort from this line and his magic with his Horcruxes So Mote Be It.

I Harry James Gryffindor hereby call back the blood that was used to resurrect Lord Voldemort from me and Magic So Mote Be It.

So he went to Sal and knock on his door to see if this would work to get rid of Voldemort.

What do you think Sal asked Harry as he shows his parchment?

It will work really well when you are going to do it asked Sal.

"Tomorrow why Sal" asked Harry.

I just want make sure I am there is all said Sal.

Okay said Harry. Goodnight.

Harry sent his Dad and mom a patronus to come with his brother and sisters for lunch time tomorrow.

He also sent a patronus to his band to come for lunch tomorrow also.

Then he sent one to Min that he going to do it at lunch time tomorrow because I have it work out how to do it said Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Travel to the Founders and Back

Chapter 17

Tomorrow and Min came to Harry room said you found how to do the wording to do the magic and line of disowning said Min.

"Yes Min I did and we will save lives this way to we will need the sword of Gryffindor then to" said Harry "it behind the picture of Albus painting."

Harry showed Min the notes and how he worded it and Sal thought it would work really well and it need the one with the ring and I got it. I was thinking to give James the Peverell ring what you think Min. I also got a surprise coming for right after lunch if that okay said Harry.

Yes Harry if it is something positive than yes I will allow it said Min. Today is Saturday and Madam Longbottom coming as well so this is going be the best surprise. I will get Amelia come here as well said Harry.

Harry you're planning something big said Min.

Yes I am said Harry with smile.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Harry open it was James, Lily with his brother and sisters.

Harry and Aunt Min this is Minerva Lily, Olivia Dorea, and Evan Sirius. You guys this is Harry James Potter-Black Duty Headmaster and Aunt Min McGonagall the Headmistress said Lily.

It is nice to meet you and I got a really nice surprise for all you right after lunch. But dad I want to know if you want to be Lord Peverell ring you can have it if want it said Harry.

I would love to Harry said James. So Harry relinquishes the Peverell ring and gave to his dad. Mom here is my inheritance parchment. Now I see where you are relative to the founders said Lily. So you're Lord Hogwarts than Harry said Lily.

When Evan is fourteen I will give a line to him as well so he can carry through said Harry.

Wonderful said Lily with all that you gone through sweetheart you still have good heart and don't lose it said Lily.

Then there was a knock on the door and Harry open and found it was Madam Longbottom and Neville.

Neville I think you need to introduce me please said Harry.

Harry this is my Granma and Granma this is Harry. I think you know everybody else. I moment Madam, do you want sit and mom do you want introduce my brother and sisters. So Lily did and told what happen and why she was away from Harry. Just Harry came out with his wife Rowena.

Madam Longbottom I am Rowena Potter Harry wife she said.

I introduce self because last two times Harry introduce me he got them to faint so I introduce self.

Anyway the reason we ask you here is that Harry has found a cure for your son and daughter in law through a Parseltongue Recipes and between his blood brother and Harry and Neville they were going to brew it and cure Alice and Frank if you will allow it. This recipe will not harm them in anyway and it will sharpen their mind as well as heal it. Harry has a way to get the elixir of life and enter mix it to help them. Will you allow it asked Rowena?

Yes if I can be there when you do it said Augusta.

That fine with me said Harry.

Neville is going to be in on whole heart of this potion to cure his parents said Harry.

I have one question Harry how did you get so old because you're supposed to be Neville age asked Augusta.

It long story said Harry and we don't have time.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Harry open and said Hey Mike what up, ready to this said Harry.

Harry where are we setup bro said Mike.

In the Great Hall said Harry?

Alright see then said Mike.

Can I get everybody to the Great Hall I have a wonderful surprise and I am serious it will be great.

Rowena you hand me, that said Harry.

"Thank you sweetheart shall walk down together" said Harry.

Min after lunch remembers said Harry.

Harry that is the Wizardry Artist Band said Min.

I know said Harry this one my secret that coming out said Harry.

Oh my, if it what I think I been listen for while said Min.

When all of them got to the Great Hall and sit down waiting to hear what going to happened.

Min stands and said we will eat then Harry got a big; big surprise for everybody and he want everyone stay put because your are going to love it I promise.

Hermione the Head table and ask Harry what you are doing. Hermione remember it Professor and I am going to do something that is going to set world off partying how that said Harry.

So go eat and you will see said Harry.

They talk for a little while and then Min stood and said I would like you to give your attention to Professor Potter-Black because he going to do something first then the he got big surprise. All your Harry said Min.

Thanks Min said Harry.

I Harry James Gryffindor hereby call back the blood that was used to resurrect Lord Voldemort from me and it Magic So Mote Be It.

There was the starting pain coming from his follower and the Lord through Magic.

I Harry James Slytherin hereby disown Lord Voldemort known as Tom Marvolo Riddle from Slytherin line and his magic with his Horcruxes So Mote Be It. And call for his Horcruxes to come here to be destroyed So Mote Be It. And all the Horcruxes that was left came and Harry chop the snake head off and put the cup in the bag to destroy the veil without destroying the cup of Hufflepuff and the same with the Diam of Ravenclaw.

All the evil that was in the air was gone and there was just happiness.

I want to thank the Headmistress to remind me what I put my own book said Harry.

Okay Mike ready said Harry.

Ready Harry Mike.

Mom hands that package there will you said Harry.

So she did and he unzipped and pulled a guitar out and fix his place and started playing the song he want to sing for his parent and mom when done he started another but she came up and sang with him which surprise him because she wrote the song.

Then there was another song that he wrote that was written for his great grandmother and only she knew it was for her. Then there was another that he played that he and mike sang with him together that made sound so gorgeous and it was written to his wife and she knew he written song until now.

Then they sung another that everybody started to clap and dance to it they just so surprise that Harry had his own band and they play beautifully.

Then Harry put the guitar and went to the piano and started playing and melody that no one ever heard before and his band picks up with even question the music.

When he was done he pick up one last instrument and it was a keyboard and played and sang the song that he was going to end with and it was about family and friends that is the most important to be honest when you do tell people your secrets and trust should always be there. He put the down then stood and announce I hope the songs that I wrote and melody will always be used and remember because they are from my heart said Harry. I give it back to the Headmistress.

Min had all of them clapping and was surprise that her grandson had Band.

Well you guys can come back to our chamber and Min when do you want to do their test on my sisters said Harry.

Let's do them now and you can do their potion as well Harry said Min.

I can do that if you want Min it up to you said Harry.

So they went to the Defence room and had they test on all the things but potion. Min I think they are right where they should be said Harry and then he tested their potion level and they past.

Shall we have them start now said Harry?

"I think they can" said Min.

Minerva and Olivia do you have your supplies and books for classes that you need said Harry.

Yes we do say the girls.

Mom and Dad they can start as Min said in there year we just need to put hat on their head.

Min do you want summon William or do you want me to said Harry.

You can say Min.

Hogwarts sweetheart will send William to us please.

On Evan head William Gryffindor now my sister Minerva Gryffindor now Olivia mmm… Difficult very difficult alright William choose Ravenclaw just you Harry.

There Remus can you take them to your house and Ravenclaw. Remus this Minerva, Olivia, and Evan said Harry.


End file.
